<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret of a Hidden Love by Akhimy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825765">Secret of a Hidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhimy/pseuds/Akhimy'>Akhimy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deadly Sins and Dark Desires   Série [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhimy/pseuds/Akhimy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He glanced at his phone to see that the five minutes had passed and, with a trembling hand, took the test he had left on the toilet sink, his heart galloping like a mad horse in his chest and nerves on edge. <br/>He suddenly felt bad when he saw that the pregnancy test was positive.<br/>I've been pregnant for two or three weeks. <br/>He had only been back at the penthouse for a week, which meant that Yuri was indeed the one who had gotten him pregnant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>!!! Not set in the same universe as the series, even if the events up to the extra Sweet April Flavour are the same. !!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Yuri Arbatov/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deadly Sins and Dark Desires   Série [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihito felt sick. The young man knew that it was undoubtedly caused by the guilt he felt towards Asami as a result of the two weeks of happiness he had spent with Yuri, but something deep inside him told him that there was something else going on. Maybe he had indigestion or gastro, maybe his stress had helped. <br/>The young man got up, being careful not to wake up the man lying next to him, and quickly walked to the bathroom, nausea making his head spin, and shut himself in silence before kneeling down in front of the toilet and emptying his guts, tears streaming down his face under the intensity of the cramps. <br/>Trembling, short of breath, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead, Akihito pressed his face against the cold ceramics of the toilet and closed his eyes to the feeling of freshness. He stood motionless for about ten seconds, waiting for the possible arrival of more nausea, and stood up trembling when the nausea did not come. He rinsed his mouth after flushing the toilet and went back to bed, sighing with boredom when Asami's arm landed on him to pull him against the man, and smiling when he remembered the nights when Yuri held him in his arms, buried under thick sheets that kept them warm.<br/> <br/>The situation had not improved in the following days, and the anxiety, which had been just an embarrassing little idea that he had quickly swept away in the back of his mind, had become a heavy anguish that almost obsessed him. <br/>He had made sure to lose his guards and had gone to a drugstore rather far from downtown Tokyo, where Asami wouldn't think of coming to stick his nose in. And now he was nervously browsing the shelves, hesitating about what to do or say, waiting for the only customer who was there to leave so he could talk to the pharmacist.<br/>Once the customer had left, Akihito approached the counter, which he scratched nervously with his nails, his entrails tightening into a tight ball, before speaking quietly and hesitantly, his blue eyes wandering around the shelves, preferring to avoid the gaze of the little woman in front of him.<br/>- I'd like to know... is it possible to get pregnant even if you take the pill?<br/>Men like him, who possessed a female genital apparatus in addition to the male, were not uncommon in society, they were as common as so-called "normal" men, and shared with women the means of contraception and periodic protection. <br/>Eventually he met the woman's gaze, who looked at him compassionately before saying, "Bring something out from under the counter.<br/>- The pill alone is not 100% effective. It is 99.7% effective. And it depends on your lifestyle and what you've done.<br/>He felt red when he remembered how many times Yuri had taken it at the onsen. Now that he was thinking about it, he should have asked Yuri to put on a condom. Because there was no doubt that he was the one who had impregnated him, his instinct was telling him so. His blue eyes fell on the box of pregnancy tests that the woman had placed in front of him. The woman put a soothing hand on his and planted her green eyes in his before whispering.<br/>- You can do it in the back room if you want. You look like you have the devil on your ass. And I don't think talking about it is going to hurt you.<br/>If only she knew. Asami had never expressed a desire to have a child and Akihito didn't see the man raising one. And Akihito was sure that he would kill them if he found out that the child wasn't his. Maybe there was a slight chance that he was the father. As for Yuri, the young man really didn't know how the man would react if he told him that he was going to be a father. <br/>Akihito thanked the woman and went into the back-room toilet to take the test, and came out to walk around in circles waiting for the five minutes to pass while the pharmacist made them a cup of tea, giving her a peek once in a while. <br/>He glanced at his phone to see that the five minutes had passed and, with a trembling hand, took the test he had left on the toilet sink, his heart galloping like a mad horse in his chest and nerves on edge. <br/>He suddenly felt bad when he saw that the pregnancy test was positive.<br/>I've been pregnant for two or three weeks. <br/>He had only been back at the penthouse for a week, which meant that Yuri was indeed the one who had gotten him pregnant.<br/>He barely reacted when the pharmacist took him gently by the arm to sit him down on a chair and put a cup of tea and some butter biscuits in front of him.<br/>- I am Koma. What's your name?<br/>The woman sat down in front of him and leaned her elbows on the small table, looking at him attentively. <br/>- Akihito.<br/>He takes a hot sip of tea before whispering:<br/>- I'm in trouble. <br/>- What's wrong with me?<br/>- I'm not sure who the father is. And the one I live with probably won't want to burden himself with a child. Maybe he'll even ask me to have an abortion... As for the other one, I have no idea whether he wants a child or not.<br/>He took a biscuit and nibbled on it before Koma gently asked:<br/>- And you, what do you really want? <br/>- I don't know. I don't feel ready to be a father. <br/>And the possible reactions of Yuri and Asami didn't help him to approach this pregnancy calmly. He sighed and put his head in his hands before grumbling that maybe he should have an abortion. That would be the simplest solution: he would make an appointment and have an abortion, and it would remain his secret.<br/>- To have an abortion, you'll need your companion's signed authorization. And if I understand you correctly, you don't want anyone to know about it. Maybe you should go to China, Vietnam, Nepal or Russia for that. But at least try to talk about it with one of the two potential fathers, he might be able to help you in your choice or support you.<br/>Maybe he can help you in your choice or support you. Maybe he'll talk to Yuri. The man has a right to know about his paternity, even if it's to tell him he'd rather have an abortion, right? And he'll ask Fei Long for help with the abortion, hoping the Chinese have enough heart and honor to keep it a secret. <br/>- Thank you so much. It was good talking to you. It really did.<br/>He feels lighter now that his decision's been made and he knows what to do. He smiled at Koma with a heart full of determination and thanked her by bowing slightly.<br/>- You're welcome. It's my duty to guide young people like you in cases like this. If I could help you, that's the most important thing.<br/>Once in the noisy and anxious streets of Tokyo, the young man nervously nibbled his lips as his fingers grazed the screen to find a precise contact, his courage gently flying away with the sound beeps. <br/>- Hello? <br/>- Yuri? It's me, Akihito. I need to see you as soon as possible... It's quite urgent.<br/>- What's up? Is it something to do with Asami?<br/>Akihito bit his lips before answering slowly.<br/>- I just need to talk to you face to face. It's really none of Asami's business. <br/>- Okay, then. I'll be there... let's say tomorrow. Tell me when and where it's convenient for you.<br/>The young man thinks for a moment before answering: <br/>- There's a hotel two blocks from where I work. We can meet there around 7:00. <br/>He hears Yuri whispering, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. " and Akihito hung up before the trembling in his voice could be heard. Now all he had to do was wait until the next day and appear as natural as possible in front of Asami, if the man came home early enough for them to cross paths.<br/>It's okay. Everything's under control, you'll make it Akihito.<br/>The young man nodded his head, as if to convince himself, before rushing into the Tokyo subway, his heart beating with anxiety and hope mixed. <br/> <br/>The hotel was above a café that Akihito used to frequent after work, the young man had chosen this place because he knew that the molosses who followed him from afar would lower their guard and that the place was so crowded that they would not know where he was unless he went inside and managed to make his way through the crowd. <br/>Now all he had to do was wait for Yuri's arrival as he watched the minutes slowly unfold on the clock hanging over a small table with two Evian bottles on it, his heart pounding in his ears and the regular ticking of the clock being the only sounds that broke the silence in the room. <br/>The sudden sound of the door opening startled the young man, who left his sitting position on the bed to approach the "living room" and see Yuri enter the room, his icy eye staring at the room before landing on top of him. <br/>- Hello Yuri. <br/>Was it really such a good idea to ask the man to come? He wasn't sure anymore and the man's scrutinizing eye melted what little courage he had managed to muster.<br/>- Hello Akihito. What did you want to talk to me about? You don't look well...<br/>The man's hand rested on his forehead and Akihito leapt backwards with the cool palm against his skin, memories of the onsen flooding his mind, and exclaimed almost screaming, the words leaving his lips without him having time to think about them:<br/>- I'm pregnant!<br/>Yuri's hand fell down and the man froze for a few moments while Akihito quickly added:<br/>- For two or three weeks.<br/>He felt a glimmer of reflection in Yuri's eyes and he ended up whispering, having visibly understood his insinuation.<br/>- What do you want to do?<br/>Akihito shrugged his shoulders and nervously scratched his neck before answering:<br/>- I'm thinking of having an abortion. I wanted you to know about it.<br/>Yuri nodded his head, his blue eye staring at his belly as if he was trying to imagine a life growing inside, before his hands gently took his and made him sit down on the edge of the bed.<br/>- I don't want to influence you, I just want you to know that I'm ready to take responsibility if you want to keep him. And, if you wish to have an abortion, then let me arrange it for you. Tell me when you want to leave and I'll take care of the rest. But know that it's your body and it's up to you, and whatever you choose, I'll be there if you wish.<br/>Yuri's words reassured him and Akihito felt relief as he let the man take him in his arms and talk to him in a low voice, telling him that everything would be fine and that he didn't have to worry about anything as his lips kissed him on the forehead and on the skull. <br/>Their bubble was shattered by a message from Asami. Akihito grimaced when he saw that the yakuza was ordering him to go home and Yuri just grunted and mumbled a little, "And don't let your decision be influenced by him either. " before releasing him. The young man reluctantly walked away from the Russian, his mind full of memories that he now regretted that he was in such a situation, and left the hotel room, promising to contact him again as soon as possible.<br/>- Akihito, are you okay?<br/>The young man froze when he heard Asami's voice behind him as he puked his guts out in the toilet again. The young man struggled to stand up and then whispered as he ran a hand through his hair, nervous before the Japanese man's golden eyes.<br/>- It's all right, it must just be indigestion. Sorry if it woke you up.<br/>Asami frowned before answering in a neutral tone:<br/>- It's been going on for several days and you seem quite tired lately.<br/>Damn. Of course, Asami knew his body better than he did and must have noticed changes that Akihito hadn't even noticed.<br/>- Your white discharge has become more abundant and you bleed a little bit sometimes during sex. <br/>- That's because you're behaving like a wild beast, you're hurting me.<br/>Asami smiled a wry smile before approaching him, like a predator stalking its prey, and Akihito retreated until he was cornered against the wall before Asami whispered looking straight into his eyes, a gleam of satisfaction dancing in his golden eyes.<br/>- I think you're pregnant, kitten. <br/>Shit, shit, shit. Akihito shuddered as the yakuza stooped down and lifted the light tank top to caress his belly before whispering.<br/>- Giving me an heir is the greatest gift you can give me, Akihito.<br/>He vomited again that night, but this time it wasn't because of his pregnancy.<br/> <br/>He met Yuri a few days later, after having told him that he would not have an abortion, in the hotel room he was staying in. Akihito sat on an armchair while the Russian stood next to him, waiting for him to speak.<br/>- Asami knows that I'm pregnant. He thinks he's the father. He's already increased the number of dogs following me and I have a feeling that he's going to keep me locked up in the penthouse soon. <br/>He laughs nervously as he imagined Asami keeping him pregnant to produce children for him and keep him locked in the penthouse under the pretext that in his state it would be too dangerous to go outside and that someone has to raise the children. The bastard would be able to do that.<br/>- So... are you going to keep him?<br/>- Yes, I'm going to keep him. Asami won't want to hear about abortion, I guess he won't even hear my opinion on the matter.<br/>He heard the grinding of Yuri's teeth and Akihito put his face in his hands, the distress he felt piercing through his voice as for the first time since he heard the news, he began to realize the immense responsibility that would fall on his shoulders.<br/>- I can't be a father. I don't feel ready to raise a child. I'm not ready to be pregnant. <br/>He imagined nightmare scenarios, where Asami would spend his time taking it, under the pretext that his libido would be exacerbated by the pregnancy, his body would be deformed by it and be trapped in a penthouse for his safety and that of the unwanted child growing inside him, he would see himself writhing in pain during a delivery that would last for hours and the consequences of that delivery. <br/>Then he thought of this child, this child that he feared he would not love, that he would not be able to raise it properly and love it as it should be. He feared that this child would serve only as an heir to Asami, that Asami would take care of it only minimally, that he would not have the patience to bear the constant demand for attention that a child required. He was afraid to do as his parents did: to want his success and happiness too much at the risk of not listening to his own needs and doing more harm than good.<br/>He was afraid of making that child unhappy. It was as simple as that. He would have wanted this child to come later, when he felt ready to raise a child and take on such a responsibility on his shoulders, with the confidence and hope necessary for such a great adventure. <br/>Akihito came out of his thoughts when Yuri's hands took his hands to press them against his lips, with a respect and deference that made him feel like an important person, and his one blue eye pointed at him with such confidence and compassion that Akihito felt his heart leap into his chest.<br/>- You'll be a good parent. You just proved that to me just now. <br/>Did he express his doubts about the child without realizing it? It would seem, from the amused smile on the Russian's lips.<br/>- No one is born with an instruction manual telling him how to be a perfect parent: we learn on the job, with our failures and our successes.<br/>Yuri stroked his hair before taking his face and gently added :<br/>- I'll be here whenever you want me. And if you don't want me there, I'll understand. But in that case, just let me know how you and our child are doing.<br/>Akihito closed his eyes under the callus of the man's hands, savoring the warm softness of the skin, and couldn't help but put one hand on one of his own as his heart began to beat faster and the heavenly memories of the onsen came back to him, as did the feelings that seemed to have evaporated when he returned to Asami's house.<br/>- Stay. Please.<br/>Yuri answered him with a simple smile before lifting him up to carry him to bed, drawing him between his arms on immaculate white sheets, reassuring him with sweet words and what they would do to fool Asami, and Akihito would be lying if he said he hadn't laughed about it and found the ideas very interesting, going as far as playing the game of Russian, nor that he hadn't lost count of the hours between the man's strong arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> - Asami, I already told you to quit smoking. It's bad for the baby. <br/>Akihito opened the bay window to ventilate the penthouse while Asami, sitting in a leather sofa with a cigarette, sighed and pulled the cigarette one last time before smashing it into the ashtray and getting up to join him on the terrace.<br/>- The baby is safe, I'm not blowing my smoke in your face.<br/>Asami's hands rested on the young man's waist and he sniffed in disgust as he smelled the man's scent. In the last few weeks, Asami's smell had begun to repel him and make him nauseous, as had his touch, which the young man could no longer stand, forcing Asami to abstain, which only made the man even more unfriendly and grumpy.<br/>- If Asami, you are endangering the baby's health. And we call that passive smoking.<br/>He walked away from the man, the nausea already starting to turn his head. Akihito leaned on the railing and closed his eyes before Asami lit a cigarette and added more, being careful to smoke away from him and to make sure the wind didn't bring the toxic smoke to him.<br/>- It didn't matter. When's the ultrasound again? <br/>- Tomorrow. Around 6:00. <br/>From Asami's frown, it was obvious the man had forgotten. Or that he didn't like the date.<br/>- I asked you to reschedule it for the next day. I have to go to a social event tonight. You should've let me do it and gotten you a doctor from a private clinic, we wouldn't have had this problem. <br/>Akihito bit his tongue so as not to tell the man that he had made an appointment early enough for him to come and that changing the day hadn't been possible. <br/>- You'll just have to show up later.<br/>- For someone who didn't want our child, you're getting very involved. <br/>He saw a sarcastic smile on the lips of the man who added by smashing his cigarette against the metal railing before throwing it into the void :<br/>- You see, I was right: your instincts as a mother-to-be are already kicking in. There was no need to panic and want an abortion.<br/>The young man refrained from spitting at her that this was certainly not the man who had allayed his fears about this baby and that he had to get involved since he was left with no other choice.<br/>And then, too bad for the man, Akihito knew another one who would be happy to attend the first ultrasound. <br/> <br/> <br/>- Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy? <br/>Akihito shrugged his shoulders and whispered in a low voice so no one else could hear.<br/>- It doesn't matter what it is. I think I want to keep it a surprise. And that way I'll see if Asami really wants a child or just a male heir to succeed him. <br/>He wants to see Asami's reaction when he tells him he's decided not to know the sex of the child. He wants to see if, if he gives birth to a girl, the man will show enthusiasm or not.<br/>Yuri looks at him with amusement and puts an arm around his shoulders before whispering:<br/>- You smell like a cigarette. <br/>- Asami. He's a moron.<br/>He puts his head against Yuri's shoulder and closes his eyes to breathe in the intoxicating smell of the man who has supported and reassured him since the beginning of the pregnancy and who showed him much more care and tenderness than Asami did. And if he had to be sincere, it was Yuri who allowed him to see this pregnancy as something that could be something other than something bad.<br/>His mind lingered on the evening when he decided to tell Asami about this pregnancy, to explain to him that he didn't feel ready for it and that he preferred to have an abortion, and that it wouldn't prevent them from having another child later. Akihito instinctively put his hand on his wrist and closed his eyes as he recalled the memory of that night.<br/> <br/><em>Akihito had thought for a long time about what he was going to say to Asami when he would come back, about the arguments he would give him to explain that he didn't want this pregnancy. He listened with some apprehension to the sounds of footsteps echoing in the hallway as he approached the living room.  </em><br/><em>- Akihito, what are you doing in the dark? </em><br/><em> The young man bit his lips before answering in a low voice; </em><br/><em>- I'd like to talk to you. Can you come and sit down? </em><br/><em>He only sees the golden eyes of the man in the dark and, strangely enough, it reassures him. Akihito looked for a few moments at the bay window and gathered his courage before launching into the action, trembling in his voice: </em><br/><em>- I don't feel ready to have this child Asami. It was an accident, I took my pills wrong, I don't feel ready to be responsible for a child and take care of it, I'm afraid of this pregnancy and childbirth and I'd rather have this baby later, when I feel ready for it.  </em><br/><em>He said it in one breath, almost without catching his breath, and waited anxiously for the man's response. Asami would understand, right? If the man had a little heart and loved him even a little, he would understand and let him have an abortion. Asami's golden eyes landed on him and their icy glow made him cower in the leather sofa as the man remained silent for a few seconds before answering in a cold, soft voice that made the young man's hair stand up. </em><br/><em>- Akihito, destiny gives us the chance to have a child. I'm going to have a child with you. Why refuse this gift?  </em><br/><em>The man approached and knelt down in front of him before taking his hands in his own. </em><br/><em>- Akihito, I understand that you're scared because it's very sudden and new and it's really something huge that just fell on us. But you'll get used to it, you'll see, and you'll be a good mother to our child, and I'll be there for you. </em><br/><em>Asami's hands clasped his and he kissed them and then added, looking more stoic and cold than before: </em><br/><em>- I'm 35 years old Akihito. I need an heir and you offer me one. It's out of the question that you abort because we will go through this together, because I love you and I want to have this child because it's ours, it's yours. </em><br/><em>Asami's voice had become pleading and soft, looking at him with his golden eyes full of tenderness before he started to touch him, crushing him on the couch with his weight and taking him wildly as he usually did, and once in the huge bed with only the man asleep and his dark thoughts as company, he had thought about the fact that Asami had tried to make him forget the idea of abortion. And his heart broke with guilt when he thought about Asami's confession and Yuri. </em><br/> <br/>Except that the guilt and his resolution to avoid Yuri had quickly vanished when the tenderness had vanished after a few days and when Asami had gotten into the idea of sticking more dogs up his ass, preventing him from working and had become more and more authoritarian, refusing to listen to him on such delicate subjects as work for example. And Akihito had quickly found Yuri to find comfort and talk to him freely about his fears and anxieties.<br/>- Takaba Akihito?<br/>He was taken out of his thoughts by a young woman who had come out of his office with a notebook in her hand and a slight smile on her lips. <br/>- It was me!<br/>He jumped up and greeted the woman who added when she saw Yuri:<br/>- Well, well, well! It's quite rare to see companions so invested in their partner's pregnancy. <br/>Akihito couldn't help smiling as they entered the examination room.<br/>- I'm lucky indeed. He's very excited about being a father. <br/>It's a big change from Asami's almost jaded placidity. Maybe that's why he spent part of his free time seeing Yuri. <br/>- So this ultrasound will mainly be used to see how the baby is developing, and you'll be able to hear his heartbeat. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?<br/>Akihito sat down on the chair in the middle of the room and lifted up his shirt to expose his belly.<br/>- No, I prefer to keep it a surprise.<br/>Yuri took his hand, looking serious as his one eye watched the gynecologist's gestures with attention. <br/>- And you, sir, do you agree?<br/>- The sex of the baby doesn't matter to me, if Akihito doesn't want to know it before the delivery, I don't see what the problem is.<br/>Akihito shivered when the cold frost was spread on his belly and watched the woman turn on the machine before pressing the probe on her fair skin, and a blurred image began to appear on the screen. The grip on Yuri's hand tightened as the woman inspected the screen for long seconds.<br/>- Your baby is doing well, I don't see any visible malformations.<br/>The woman moved the screen so that he could see and Akihito heard his heart leaping in his chest as he saw the fetus in his belly. It was her baby. Yuri's and hers. And they were going to be parents.<br/>He turned his head to see the man staring at the screen, looking as surprised as he was by the pale shape that stood out against the black background and moved from time to time. Yuri's hand gently pressed his and Akihito smiled as the man gently stroked his blond hair, the pale eye of the Russian resting on him as he smiled slightly. He too had probably just realized that this child was real, that he had a concrete existence and that it would be their role to take care of this little being. <br/>The gynaecologist showed them the different parts of the body and calculated some others to make sure that there was no indication of possible bad development, and made them listen to the heartbeat before ending the session, letting him leave with a picture of the ultrasound. <br/> <br/> <br/>Back at the apartment, after leaving Yuri a few blocks away, he left the ultrasound picture on the living room table, adding a little note explaining that the baby was doing well and that the sex was not known - and that he didn't want to know anyway - before going to bed, the pinch of guilt he felt was drowned out by his questions about the future and dreams he would forget the next day.<br/>Akihito was sitting on the floor of the baby's future room, actively thinking about how he should arrange the room. If he had been alone, he would have contacted Yuri to show him the white room and ask his opinion, but Asami was also in the apartment. <br/>The young man sighed and took a look at the catalogs that Kirishima had kindly given him, asking him if everything was going well with Asami. Did Asami's men know about this abortion story? <br/>His blue eyes fell on the various pieces of furniture and the color charts between the catalogs, and he landed on the door when he heard Asami walking down the corridor.<br/>The man entered and smiled slightly when he saw him sitting in the midst of his chaos.<br/>- What's the matter?<br/>- Your next appointments with the gynecologist will be at the private hospital, so we won't have the same problem we had a few days ago. And at least that way I'll be sure you'll be well taken care of.<br/>Akihito didn't waste his time responding to the suffocating and overprotective man who was gradually locking him up in the penthouse. <br/>- What color do you think we should wear?<br/>Asami shrugged her shoulders before answering, "There's no point in painting until we know the sex of the baby. "Akihito gritted his teeth again and replied in a more aggressive tone, suddenly not being able to stand the yakuza's smugness anymore.<br/>- I'm not going to wear pink if it's a girl and blue if it's a boy, it's completely stupid. And I told you I don't want to know the sex. <br/>There were a few seconds of silence before Asami responded more softly, having obviously realized the irritation of her companion:<br/>- We can hire an interior designer if it'll help.<br/>Akihito bit his cheeks, scolding himself inwardly for his overreaction, before jumping when Asami sat down next to him, being careful not to step on the catalogs, and took him in his arms, burying his face in his hair.<br/>- Hormones, huh?<br/>It wasn't a question. Akihito gave an affirmative grunt before whispering a little "Sorry. I can't help it. " and frowned when the only scent that came to him was that of a cigarette, although it seemed stale. Had Asami stopped wearing that disgusting cologne? <br/>- We're going out to dinner tonight. Is that okay?<br/>The sudden change in behavior disturbed the young man, who just nodded his head before the man kissed him and added:<br/>- Put on your costume then, we're going in an hour. <br/>Akihito nodded his head and got up, leaving Asami alone in the empty white room to change. <br/> <br/>- I'd like to paint the walls myself. And do the painting.<br/>Asami seems surprised by his decision, so much so that his fork, which contained a piece of meat, remained in the air for a few seconds before the old man retorted:<br/>- The paint might intoxicate you and the baby. I'd rather use painters. <br/>Akihito sighed before answering:<br/>- Asami. It's you who wanted this child. I didn't. And you prevent me from working. Then, please let me at least do that because otherwise I'll die of boredom. <br/>He feels like he can see a gleam of guilt in Asami's amber eyes that stayed silent for a few seconds, as if he was thinking about what he just said.<br/>- All right, you can have fun getting your hands dirty. And if you promise me you'll drop your criminal investigation, I'll let you get back to work.<br/>- I promise I won't do any more criminal investigations.<br/>At least during the time of the pregnancy. Akihito wasn't going to settle for wedding photos and modeling pictures for the rest of his life. A slight smile bloomed on the Japanese man's lips as he placed his cutlery on the empty plate and snapped his finger to call the waiter and pay the bill. <br/>Back at the apartment, Akihito let Asami guide him to bed, surprised by the man's almost sweetness as he made love to him. Was he trying to calm things down between them and make up for his behavior over the past three months?<br/>- I can't wait to see how needy you'll be in a few weeks. And to see you with a big belly. Maybe you'll grow boobs... Maybe we can have other kids later...<br/>The low whisper whisper in his ear as he feels Asami's sex slowly creeping between his walls and touching his G-spot hardens even more and makes him shudder. Not anticipation or desire, but disgust at the idea of soon becoming a kind of big mare in heat that Asami would be happy to ride constantly and that he would knock up after giving birth. Maybe the man was only seeing that aspect of pregnancy: hot sex and the satisfaction of a pregnancy fetish. Maybe he didn't see all the other things it entailed, including raising a child? <br/>Tears streamed down his eyes as the man's rough pushes burned the tender muscles of his vagina and he stuck his fingernails into Asami's shoulders as his thoughts turned to Yuri, and he closed his eyes as, as on the countless other occasions that Asami had kissed him after those two weeks at the onsen, his brain reminded him of the fiery nights they had spent together. <br/>He made a heavy moan as Yuri - no, Asami - bit his collarbone and began to masturbate him, a firm hand wrapped around his manhood. He plunged his hands into Asami's black hair, imagining that it was the blond and pale hair of the Russian, that it was his large, wedgy hands that were rediscovering his body, with their immense and usual softness, that the Japanese whispered in his ear had a rough and heavy Russian accent that whispered tender things to him that made him feel loved and precious. And for a moment he saw himself again in the onsen, in the bed with white silk sheets, laughing as Yuri kissed one of his ankles and traced a path of kisses to his lips, stopping for a moment at his crotch, to tease it with his breath, making it both hard and wet, as his hands gently pressed his pulpit as he slowly explored his body and murmurs similar to the low-pitched purr of a lion echoed in the hollow of his ear. He remembered the sensation of the thumb just touching his lips and clitoris to tease and wet him with desire, the slight laugh of the man as he bent over him, his hands clinging to the Russian's muscular arms as his lower abdomen was on fire and begging for more than that slight touch. He remembered that Yuri had finally yielded to his pleas, and, with his hands holding his hips pinned to the bed, began to tease him by penetrating him with the tip of his tongue and lumping his clitoris, making him cry out in tears of well-being and need, and had gasped when the old man had gently separated his lips and whispered against that he tasted divinely good, like honey - Akihito remembered the discomfort he had felt at that moment - and had finally penetrated him with his tongue, shouting with pleasure under the tongue that seeped into him and meekly lapse him. He remembered the sight of Yuri's face buried between his thighs, the wet sound of Yuri's tongue and the moaning he had made and the feeling of his teeth rubbing against his engorged and painful clitoris, relieving him and sending him shocks of pleasure, how he felt fucking good and how he wished that Yuri would never stop.<br/>He shouted when he came, and his illusion was broken when he opened his eyes again, just in time not to shout the name of Yuri and to pronounce the name of Asami instead. <br/>Tired, Akihito lay down on his side and, surprisingly, Asami didn't try to make a second round and was content to lie down beside him and take him in his arms before whispering in a sleepy tone "You belong to me kitten. I'll never let you go. "He sighed and sighed before his breathing became slower, a sign that he'd fallen asleep.<br/>Breath quivering, Akihito cleaned himself from the semen with a piece of sheet, and looked out the window, fiddling with nervousness with the sheets. He had almost shouted the name of Yuri. The young man bit his lips as his sex began to harden at the thought of the man and he tried to think of something disgusting to calm himself and Asami's words came back to him. Yuri didn't see him as a mare in heat to be knocked up. He saw him as the future father of his child and had not tried to force him to see him as before, nor had he tried to trick him, letting him choose whether or not to be involved in the pregnancy.<br/>He imagined Yuri as a father more easily than Asami and he couldn't help smiling when he remembered the man's attention during the ultrasound scan that had taken place a few days earlier, and he could imagine that he was in his arms and that the Russian would whisper to him those words that made him feel so important and put balm to his ego and his battered heart. <br/>He closed his eyes, with a heavy heart, letting himself be carried away in a restless sleep, burying that voice deep inside him that told him that he knew very well that the relationship between Asami and him was only holding on because one felt too much guilt about his actions and didn't have the courage to end this meaningless relationship and that the other only saw the former as a precious property that he would refuse to give up. Maybe that little voice was wrong. Maybe there was still something to save. Maybe if he tried to refocus on his relationship and try to forget Yuri - and the mere thought of doing so hurt his chest - the guilt would go away. Maybe that's how he had to pay his debt for the evil he was causing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had lasted a few days before he met Yuri again, not being able to stand the cold and heavy atmosphere of the apartment - because unfortunately, he had found it difficult to find work again - and wanted to relieve himself from the persistent daydreams that were slowly invading his daily life, to the point that he felt that Asami was beginning to wonder if he was all right. <br/>They were back in their usual hotel room, Yuri waiting for him sitting on the bed, his icy eye staring at him with curiosity, his grey t-shirt strangely tightening his muscular body and emphasizing the steel muscles of his arms, and his heart missed a beat before getting excited Akihito blinked, surprised by his reactions, and lay down on the bed, taking his face in his hands before he blew.<br/>- You fucked up your shit between me and Asami...<br/>There's no verve in his voice, just a simple observation. He feels the weight on the bed move and feels Yuri lying next to him, silently, as if he is waiting for him to continue. So he continued, he wasn't that close anymore, right?<br/>- I see you in my dreams, when Asami fucks me and when he takes me in his arms. I feel like Asami's trying hard...<br/>But he... the tears threaten to run down his face as Yuri responds softly, his thumb brushing his cheek to wipe away the tear that rolled down his cheek.<br/>- And you stay out of guilt, because you feel like you owe him for what you did. You want everything to be the way it was before, but you know it'll never be the same again.<br/> Akihito nodded his head, strangely relieved that the man understood how he felt, and closed his eyes when one of the hands migrated up to his waist to gently caress it before the man added more gently:<br/>- It's not good for anyone what you're doing: You're stressing, the baby feels it, and Eventually Asami will realize something's wrong.  <br/>The young man relaxed, the circular movements of Yuri's thumb making him shiver pleasantly.<br/>- Why are you the baby's father and not Asami?<br/>- Maybe because the Japanese have fertility problems. You'll have to tell him one day. He'll find out when the baby's born. <br/>He shuddered when his hand lifted his shirt to expose his belly which was starting to bulge slightly and couldn't help smiling when Yuri moved and lips kissed him. <br/>Akihito didn't answer, aware that the man was right. Even though his paternal grandfather had blond hair - just like some of his ancestors on this side - Asami would be suspicious if the baby was born with blond hair. <br/>- I know. I'll see at birth. I don't want to think about it.<br/>He opened his eyes again when Yuri's hand landed on his cheek and the young man looked for his phone in his pants pocket.<br/>- I decided to prepare the room for the baby. Take a look at this. <br/>He showed him pictures of the baby's future room - a 15m2 room with a window - and pictures of the future colors of the walls and furniture under the occasional nod from the man who sometimes gave him advice on colors and furniture, and Akihito felt the excitement of the pregnancy returning as he was standing against the Russian.<br/>- If you want, I can make a room for him. In case you need to come to Russia, to my house. <br/>To understand: When you'll have to run away after the baby's birth, when Asami will have understood that he's not the father if the baby is born with features a bit too European.  <br/>- Why shouldn't he?<br/>He finds the idea of going to Russia once in a while strangely tempting. Perhaps one day he'll find the courage to leave Asami and join Yuri.<br/>- I'm going to build you a little nest, and you'll both be comfortable there.<br/>He smiled as Yuri began to gently peck at his jaw and his hands began to wander gently under his shirt. <br/>- Let me find out how dad-to-be's body is doing after three months.<br/>Akihito let Yuri undress him, appreciating the soft warmth of the man's hands that ran tenderly through his body as his lips kissed every piece of skin with the veneration that one would give to a god, all of which caused him a pleasant tingling sensation in his lower abdomen that he had almost forgotten after these last three months.<br/>He made a squeak when Yuri reached his crotch and instinctively tightened his thighs when he felt the man's breath against his wet slit.<br/>- You decided to kill me in the first place? <br/>Yuri's laughter makes him shiver and the sensation of the man's warm hands on his thighs excites him even more. <br/>- They say that pleasure is good for expectant moms - or dads in your case - and the baby can feel it. I'm glad to hear that, and I get the feeling that you've been quite frustrated with Asami. So let me make you come until you pass out. <br/>Akihito didn't have time to think any more than Yuri was already spreading his lips and starting to suck his clitoris, causing lightning bolts in his lower abdomen as his hands clung to the blond hair, his body trembling with pleasure.<br/>With his eyes closed, he uttered a cry of pleasure when the man's tongue penetrated him deeply and bent when a hand wrapped itself around his sex, <br/>He bit his lips when Yuri pressed his clitoris between his teeth and his tongue and his thumb grazed the top of his sex and the young man let one hand leave the man's hair to plunge into the sheets and shoot desperately. Gods, why did Yuri have to be so good in bed? How could he not think of the Russian when Asami was fucking him? <br/>He made a pathetic moan, his hand pulling the man's hair so that his tongue went deeper into him and his hips moving to get more friction from Yuri's hand. His reactions seemed to encourage the Russian, who buried his face deeper between his thighs and put more ardor into his task, making the young man cry for well-being.<br/>- Fucking Yuri! More please...Continue...<br/>He's sure the man's smiling right now. Or maybe he was too busy drinking his moisture like a thirsty man. He screamed when Yuri finally allowed him to reach orgasm, and then bent over as his vision turned a dazzling white.<br/>He groaned with disappointment when the warmth of the man left him and let himself go in the fluffy sheets, his mind in a state of total bliss. He turned his head to see Yuri take a condom from the bedside table before coming back to him and kissing him.<br/>- Since when do you use condoms?<br/>Yuri smiled against his lips as he quickly put on the contraceptive.<br/>- Since our child is in your belly. Not to spoil the mood, but there's no way our baby is going to be doughnuts in my semen. <br/>The mental image put him off and he thought he should probably talk about it with Asami. At worst, if it triggered a weird new fetish, Akihito could always kick him out of bed, Asami hadn't tried to force him since the beginning of the pregnancy. <br/>His reflections were interrupted by the soft kiss Yuri gave him, the man's icy eye seeming to warm with tenderness:<br/>- Hey, stay with me. <br/>- I am with you.<br/>Yuri purred softly as he wrapped his arms around him and Akihito closed his eyes as he relaxed into the soft sheets, moaning softly as the old man slowly penetrated him, his lips caressing his neck as his fingernails touched the tender, sensitive skin of his thighs. <br/>His lips instinctively sought out the man's lips as the man moved softly inside him, being careful to touch that magic spot inside him every time, biting his ear and growling softly.<br/>- I have no right to mark you. It's frustrating.<br/>The young man purred softly and kissed Yuri's jaw before chewing his ear and whispering softly:<br/>- I think Asami left bruises on my hips when he picked me up doggy-style two days ago. So if you want to mark me...<br/>Yuri grunted with discontent and gave a slightly harder blow before muttering between his teeth, burying his face against his neck as his arms wrapped around his waist and pressing his body against his own, rubbing the young man's erection against his own.<br/>- I had noticed. <br/>Akihito chuckled, amused by the man's reaction, and rolled his hips before moaning with pleasure when one of Yuri's hands began to play with his clitoris, and made a rustle as he began to play with a nipple, making the man stop immediately.<br/>- Did I hurt you?<br/>The Japanese man grimaced before muttering a "No, just that my chest is a little too sensitive. I should have warned you. " that made the anxiety disappear in the eyes of the man who kissed him before whispering softly:<br/>- Not the chest then. I remember.<br/>He gasped against the man's lips as the man began to move again and he wrapped his arms around the man's back as he let the pleasure flow through his veins again, moaning heavily as the man's lips pressed against his own and his hands resumed their activity.  <br/>He didn't have the strength to scream when a second orgasm mowed him down, just bowed his back and threw his head back, panting for Yuri's name. He barely reacted when the man withdrew and kissed him on the forehead, making him smile with happiness, before purring when he joined him after throwing the condom, enjoying the kisses the Russian gave him and his low whispers as he spoke to the baby inside his belly.<br/>  </p><p><br/> <br/>The scraping of the spatula covered with lime paint against the wall made him shiver pleasantly, and Akihito stepped aside to look at the color on the wall, hesitating between taupe and beige. Yuri had advised him to put a darker colour where he would put the cradle so that the baby could sleep more easily. Beige would probably be better, less dark and warmer without being too bright. And pearl grey he would put it on the side of the window to lighten the room and make it look bigger. <br/>Satisfied, the young man began to paint, finding the activity quite soothing, especially since he was alone for the week, Asami being on a business trip abroad. <br/>Thinking about Asami made him grind his teeth, especially at the thought of the doctor's visit he had had to undergo a few days earlier, when he was entering his fourth month of pregnancy. <br/><em>What completely dumb doctor advises to have a lot of sex, and above all, who says that sperm has miraculous effects when it's a huge lie? Some asshole on Asami's payroll.</em><br/>He knew that because he had checked on the Internet, had asked his gynecologist and Yuri to do his own research. As a result, the sperm didn't add anything, wouldn't influence the sex or character of the unborn baby, and rough sex could be dangerous in the long run. And Akihito had refused to let Asami touch him, too irritated by the man and the insinuations of the doctor who was giving complicit glances to the yakuza. And then, throwing himself into Yuri's welcoming and strong arms was so much more pleasant and gentle. <br/>The vibrations of his phone took him out of his thoughts and Akihito smiled when he saw the pictures of the room Yuri had chosen. A large room with part of the wall sticking out - probably the remains of an old fireplace - and a large window with a stone ledge that had a view of trees. Instinctively, the young man called the man - whom he had named Aya in his phone book in case Asami had the idea to look into his phone - and waited nervously for him to answer.<br/>- Do you own a house?<br/>He heard the laughter of the man on the other end of the receiver and Akihito started painting again as the man answered. <br/>- Of course he did. In the suburbs of Moscow. Would you like me to show it to you?<br/>- Yeah, I'd love to. Hold on.<br/>Akihito pushed the phone away from his ear and carefully sat down on the floor, a little embarrassed by his slightly rounded belly - a shiver went through him at the thought of what he was going to look like in five months - and Yuri showed him the whole house, explaining that he could set up a playroom and the garden for the baby, and the young man smiled, his chest suddenly lighter.<br/>- It's a good place to raise children.<br/>Sure it was better than the penthouse in the middle of the city. Instinctively, Akihito put his hand on his belly as he thought about the fact that maybe his child could get to know the real nature and be able to walk around the neighborhood and ride his bike without being constantly watched for fear of getting lost in the streets and crowds. <br/>- When can I see you?<br/>Yuri had gone back to Russia to sort out some problems with the Bratva a week earlier and Akihito felt strangely bad being away from the Russian, the constant feeling of having a lump in his tummy bothering him much more than the weight of the baby he was starting to feel. He wanted to be with Yuri and this only made Asami's presence even more unbearable, especially since the man was less attentive and didn't seem more interested in his pregnancy. <br/>Yuri smiled at him as he sat on his couch.<br/>- I'll try to fix it, I promise. How are you doing, how are you coping with the pregnancy?<br/>Akihito grimaced and pushed the phone away to show her belly.<br/>- I'm drinking a lot of water to avoid getting horrible stretch marks. And my feet are starting to hurt when I stand too long. And I haven't felt him move yet. <br/>Yuri nodded his head and replied gently, his icy eye looking tenderly at his belly:<br/>- Maybe he's waiting to find his father to move. For the feet, it's heart failure, I can only advise you to put two pillows under your feet when you sleep, put your feet in cold water in the evening for a few minutes and do some ankle-bending exercises. And be careful not to gain too much weight, both for stretch marks and heart failure. <br/> Akihito nodded, mentally noting what the Russian was saying before he asked:<br/>- And how's it going with Asami? <br/>The young man sighed before lying down on the floor and shrugging his shoulders in reply.<br/>- He's gone for the week. He doesn't get involved in the pregnancy any more than that. I think he's having trouble sensing there's a kid in my belly. He just told me to watch my figure, and he's not really gentle when we're having sex.<br/>Yuri nodded his head and whispered, taking on a softer, smoother voice.<br/>- I'll take good care of you when you come, you'll see. Take care of you two in the meantime.<br/>Akihito greeted the man before he hung up and the young man sighed before closing his eyes, a blissful smile on his lips.<br/> <br/> <br/>He was going to join Yuri in two days, under the pretext of a documentary on poverty in Russia and on women looking for wealthy husbands. He was going to leave for two fucking weeks. <br/>With a light mind and a smile on his face, the young man walked through the streets of Tokyo looking for clothes for him and the baby and sweet strawberries. Maybe he could find some Belgian chocolate too. He wanted cherry chocolate and meringue and yet before his pregnancy he couldn't stand their taste. <br/>And he was going to be able to complain about all his ailments at Fei Long in an hour. Because the man had asked to see him for, he quoted him as saying, "Talking about you and your partner. Don't worry, I'm on your side but I need to talk to you", and Akihito needed to talk to someone, besides Yuri and Asami and because Takato and Kou wouldn't understand what was happening to him - and also because he hadn't seen them for months. <br/>The young man stopped at a small organic shop to buy strawberries before his phone started ringing. Akihito apologized to the salesman and sighed in exasperation as he recognized the ring he had set for Asami.<br/>- Hello? <br/>The young man slipped into the shopping streets and the yakuza's icy voice made him shudder.<br/>- You're going to Russia?!<br/>- Yes, for a job. I'm only going for two weeks, you'll get over it. <br/>He replied in an acid tone as he rummaged through the shops looking for clothes he might be interested in. <br/>- You're pregnant, there's no way you're leaving the country!<br/>Akihito bit his cheeks so as not to scream as Asami's screams began to irritate him, especially as passers-by turned to look at him with a mixture of irritation and curiosity.<br/>- Calm your nerves Asami, nothing's going to happen to me because I'm leaving the country! And the people I'll be with will pay attention to my condition, they know about it.<br/>He bought some chocolate and meringue at a specialized chocolate shop before leaving the market, too upset by Asami to be able to shop with any peace of mind, and sent a quick text message to Fei Long to ask him if he could come and get it sooner than expected.<br/>- You should rest instead of running around.<br/>Fei Long would pick him up in five minutes. Akihito bit his lips before leaning against the wall of a building waiting for the Chinese to arrive.<br/>- Asami, I've been resting for four months now. <br/>He searched for a moment for his words before he sighed deeply and breathed:<br/>- I'm not going to stay cooped up in the penthouse playing the perfect housewife for the rest of my pregnancy: I stayed in the penthouse just because I was too tired to hold down a job. Nothing more. <br/>Fei Long's black limousine stopped in front of him and Akihito entered, waving at the man sitting in front of him to shut up, as he put his shopping bag on the leather bench and Asami aggressively retaliated, making the young man wince.<br/>- Akihito, be reasonable kitten! What's the use of working? Soon you'll be stuck at home because your back and feet will be too painful. And you'll have to take care of the baby after its birth : you'll have to breastfeed it, take care of it when it's sleeping, when it's teething, when it's colicky... You're its mother and it's out of the question for a stranger to bring it up. <br/>The warmth in Fei Long's eyes disappeared, replaced by an icy cold and an almost gleam of rage, while Asami resumed after a few seconds, more gently:<br/>- What I mean Akihito, is that raising our child will take a lot of time, you won't know how to work, and it's better for his personal development if he spends time with his mother. Then it's not like you really need to work: I can provide for you, your job is too dangerous and I don't want our child to lose his mother... And people probably won't want to take you back after the birth.<br/>Translation: Asami wants to keep him locked in the penthouse as a housewife. Fei Long looked up at the sky with an almost ferocious smile on her face.<br/>- We'll talk about this later Asami. And whether you agree or not, I'm going to Russia for this story.<br/>- It will be the last time you leave this country before this kitten pregnancy is over.<br/>He hung up on the old man's nose and put his head between his hands, breathing deeply to try to calm down as the rage began to boil in his veins and the salty tears burned his eyelids like venom.<br/>- Do you want to talk about it? <br/>Fei Long's hands gently took hers and Akihito opened his eyes when he heard the man's restless voice, his tears blurring his vision. Fei Long smiled softly at him and released his hands to wipe away his tears with his thumbs, his hands gently holding his cupped face.<br/>- Let's go to dinner,okay? <br/>Akihito nodded nauseatiously and let Fei Long hug him, letting the tears run their course as his nails stuck in the expensive suit and Fei Long let him cry over him.<br/>Arriving at the restaurant, the young man let Fei Long guide him into a quiet corner and choose their meal before the Chinese whispered in a low voice, his chin resting on his hands.<br/>- It's Yuri Arbatov who's the father, isn't it? <br/>- Yeah. (chuckles) How'd you know that?<br/>Fei Long stopped smiling and leaned back in his chair before she sighed, looking more serious.<br/>- One of my guys followed you to the hospital when you were about to have your ultrasound and took a picture of you and Yuri. He was going to sell it to Asami for a high price, but I took care of his case.<br/>The head of Baishe took something out of one of his pockets and handed him the picture. Akihito took it hesitantly and glanced at it to see himself, with a still flat belly and looking tired and a little sick, his eyes closed, his face leaning against Yuri's shoulder who had an arm around his shoulders and his head leaning towards him, as if to whisper a secret to him, his one eye shining with tenderness and they both smiled. <br/>Butterflies flew in his belly and Akihito felt himself smiling as he looked at the photo, a feeling of euphoria giving him a feeling of lightness. <br/>- Asami doesn't look at you like that I bet. <br/>The waiter interrupted their conversation when he put down their plates and bowed before leaving them. Akihito put down the picture and took a bite of Peking duck before answering in a low voice, his eyes fixed on his plate.<br/>- Let's just say that he is much less attentive. Above all, I have the impression that he's not really aware of all that this pregnancy implies: just that I have a big belly and that I will magically expel the baby in a few months. <br/>Fei Long nodded her head, sympathetically, before adding by serving him some water.<br/>- And Yuri is much more present, generally speaking, right? And from what I've seen, he seems to make you much happier than Asami. Then why do you still stay with him, apart from the guilt?<br/>Akihito bit his lips before whispering in a low voice, his hand tensing up on his fork as a ball formed in his throat.<br/>- I don't know. Maybe I'm still hoping everything goes back to the way it was. Maybe I'm still hoping that Asami will change and our relationship will become something more normal. Or maybe I just don't have the courage to tell him the truth because I'm afraid to face his anger. <br/>His breathing became heavy as he remembered all those moments with Asami, and his vision blurred for a moment before he burst into a nervous laugh.<br/>- You know what, Fei Long? For a while, our relationship had been improving, but after you set me free... It was rarely this bad, even without Yuri. And I'm beginning to think that Asami will never see me as her equal. Especially now. I'll find Yuri soon and we'll talk about it. <br/>Fei Long drank a sip of wine, his fawn eyes in the wave before he shook his head, as if to chase away dark thoughts, and answered with a slight smile that was meant to reassure him:<br/>- I'm sure you will make the right decision Akihito. For the baby and especially for you. And tell me, what's all this about work? Isn't Asami going to stop you from working by playing on his relationships?<br/>- In Japan, people are used to the fact that when a woman - or a man in this case - gives birth to a child, she stops working to become a stay-at-home mother and take care of the children. As a result, they are often shunned or discriminated against because of this, when they are not simply refused to hire them.<br/>The Chinese man looked up to the sky before muttering a "Stupid Japanese mentality" and added more seriously:<br/>- I guess he's not going to help you with the baby after it's born either... Well, tell me about the pregnancy instead. How is it going?<br/>Akihito finished his plate and wiped his lips before running a hand through his hair.<br/>- I wanted to have an abortion but Asami forbade it, I have all the inconveniences of pregnancy, I decided not to know the sex of the baby. And I'm terrified. I'm afraid of what I'll have to endure during this pregnancy, of the consequences it will have on my body, of the delivery, of whether I'll know how to take care of this child or not, of whether I love it or not. <br/>He put one hand on his belly and added after the waiter brought them the apple pie and served them a piece each.<br/>- And Yuri manages to sweep it all away, to make me love this little thing inside me, and I know that he will take his role as a father seriously once the baby is born. With him, I feel like everything's going to be okay, that no matter what happens, he'll always be there. At least he listens to me. <br/>The young man stopped to catch his breath and eat his piece of apple pie while Fei Long chuckled softly, amused by his reactions, a slight smile blooming on his thin lips.<br/>- So leave Asami: gather your things after the baby is born and leave as soon as the old man starts to let his guard down. And I'm speaking to you as a friend, not as Asami's rival or enemy.<br/>- Thank you Fei Long. Thank you so much. <br/>He stood up at the same time as the Chinese man and shook hands with him before Fei Long added, his lips gently brushing the back of his hand as his eyes regained their calculating glow.<br/>- Don't hesitate to ask me for help, I'll be happy to give it to you.<br/>The man released him with a smile between charm and amusement and Akihito came out, thanked the henchman who handed him his shopping bag and mingled with the crowd, his heart full of assurance and newfound confidence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised, Yuri had taken care of everything: the plane was already waiting for him on arrival and the staff had been very attentive and kind to him, making him feel like a VIP guest - which he probably was - and, when the plane landed on the tarmac, he found the Russian waiting for him next to a black SUV, the August sun giving his hair a shade of platinum blond almost white and his blue eye was now almost blind pale.<br/>Akihito smiled as the man met him at the foot of the plane's stairs, and closed his eyes as Yuri pulled him up against him, pressing their chests together as his arms wrapped around him and his warm lips pressed gently against his own. <br/>- Welcome, Akihito. I've missed you. Didn't you get too tired from the trip?<br/>- I missed you too. And I slept for a good part of the flight so I'm not tired. <br/>The first five words came out naturally, as if they had been held back too long and had taken the opportunity to escape, and took a weight off his chest. Yuri smiled back at him and gently caressed his cheek before separating from him to grab his travel bag, and Akihito felt his lower abdomen tingle as he noticed that the t-shirt and jeans Yuri was wearing were slimming his figure and highlighting his imposing musculature. The young man turned his head away and took a deep breath to soothe the burn that was beginning to appear in his crotch and got into the car as the man put his things in the trunk. <br/>Yuri looked like Asami, physically speaking: tall and broad shoulders - although Yuri was taller and wider than Asami at that level -, muscular with a square jaw. The biggest difference between them - apart from the color of his hair and eyes - was that Yuri's face was more marked by time, with rougher features and the few small wrinkles that were beginning to appear at the corners of his eyes. <br/>Akihito stepped out of his thoughts as Yuri started the car and asked him if Asami hadn't bothered him too much with the trip.<br/>- We mostly argued because of work. <br/>- Why did we fight? <br/>- He wants me to take care of the baby. <br/>Akihito's blue eyes gazed with fascination at the rather old brick buildings in the city bathed in the blazing light of the sunset, and his fingers itched for him to take pictures, and he quickly explained the reasons Asami had given for him to stop working.<br/>Yuri shook his head, a mocking smile on his face, as he drove them to a rather posh suburb and parked in front of a house at the end of an alley.<br/>- Surely it's not as if you can't afford to take turns taking care of them or pay a nanny from time to time.<br/>The man's mocking tone made him smile and he got out of the car and approached the imposing building with the large windows, even more impressed now that he was standing in front. <br/>Akihito almost jumped when Yuri put an arm around his waist and kissed him on the top of his head before whispering in a low voice:<br/>- Let me show you the room.<br/>He doesn't know if he's talking to him about the baby's future room or Yuri's, but he likes both possibilities very much and doesn't mind. He followed Yuri to the master bedroom and lay down on the cold, perfectly made sheets as the man laid his things on the floor. <br/>- Was the baby good while I was away? <br/>Akihito purred when Yuri climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours above him and kissed him.<br/>- Wise for now. I'm in no hurry to get kicked anyway.<br/>Yuri chuckled gently against him, amused, and bent over to kiss his slightly rounded belly before whispering in a low voice, his thumbs making circular circles that ripped his goose flesh out.<br/>- You'd never hurt your daddy, would you, boy? <br/>Akihito smiled, amused by the man's behaviour towards the baby growing inside his belly. Their baby. He ran a hand through Yuri's blond hair as his conversation with Fei Long came to mind. <br/>- Suppose I came to live with you,how would things be?<br/>The old man settled back on top of him, his body hovering a few inches above his own as one of his hands gently dipped into his hair, making the young man shiver beneath him.<br/>- You'll rest while you recover from the pregnancy, I'll take care of the baby as much as I can and then we'll go back to work and put him in a crèche. And if there are days when we're not working then we'll keep him at home. <br/>Akihito purred and closed his eyes when Yuri kissed him along his jaw as his hands began to wander down his sides and push his shirt away, the feeling of the man's fingers against his skin causing sparks in his body.<br/>With dark eyes of desire, the young man pushed Yuri back to finish removing his shirt and pulled the man's shirt off above him before their lips met again and their bodies pressed together.<br/>- I can't wait to see you in the final months of pregnancy, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun finding positions that won't bother you. <br/>Yuri smiles at him with amusement, his eye shining with teasing before Akihito hits him on the shoulder and retorts in a falsely annoyed tone:<br/>- You'll sleep in the sofa especially. <br/>His reaction made Yuri laugh slightly and he kissed him as one of his hands slipped into his trousers, making him pant while the hand began to caress his manhood through the fabric of his underpants. <br/>- I don't mind if you come and keep me company.<br/>Akihito grunted in response, his hands clinging like claws to the Russian's shoulders as the man quickly took off his pants before starting to caress him again through the fabric, provoking with his gestures a gentle wave of heat that spread through the young man's body and instinctively spread his thighs to get more sensations as his vagina began to get wet and make his underwear uncomfortable.<br/>A panting escaped him when Yuri's hand moved, leaving his manhood to descend to his cleft and caress it with the tips of his nails, his thumb rubbing against his clitoris which was becoming as painful as his sex. <br/>Akihito let go of Yuri's shoulders and grabbed one of the pillows under his head when the man finally took off his underpants and his own pants before kissing him, one of the large hands plunging into his hair to pull slightly on it. The young man closed his eyes and let Yuri pull his head back, shivering gently at the burning kisses along his throat and his hips moving against the warm hand that held his wet genitals in a cup, his fingers caressing his lips, one of them teasing him by penetrating him slightly. <br/>With his mind fogged with pleasure and his body floating as if in a cloud, Akihito growled as Yuri moved away from him to look for something in the bedside table and put a condom on before sitting down and pulling it against him. <br/>Akihito let the Russian sit him on his lap and wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck as his lips sucked on his throbbing chinstrap, tasting the thick, soft skin. He shuddered as he felt a faint rumbling coming out of the man's chest and vibrating in his throat as one hand moved down his back to rest against his thigh and the other wrapped around his back. <br/>- Ready? <br/>Akihito nodded and groaned softly as the man slowly penetrated him, his large hands keeping him steady while his eyes shone with concern and attention, fearing to hurt him. The young man bit Yuri's neck as the man penetrated him to the guard and wrapped locks of pale hair around his fingers as Yuri began to move inside him. <br/>The sensations were strangely more intense, Akihito soon found himself sticking his blunt nails into the man's neck, his back arched and his head thrown backwards as Yuri moved at a steady pace, enough to make him scream with pleasure and satiate him but not enough to risk shaking the baby. <br/>He felt Yuri's cold flame gaze on him, and Akihito opened his eyes to see that the man was looking at him with a rare intensity that even Asami would have had trouble equalizing, and Akihito felt himself blushing when the man said in a low tawny rumble, in that Russian language that was incomprehensible to him but which made his heart leap into his chest.<br/>- Я никогда не оставлю Акихито, ни тебя, ни нашего Асами.<br/>A whistle of pleasure escaped him when Yuri began to caress his length, the young man's hands sticking into his biceps as the pleasure began to overwhelm him, the friction of the sex in him against his walls and the hand around his penis drove him crazy. <br/>He shouted Yuri's name when he came and closed his eyes, stars bursting under his eyelids as he curled up against Yuri's body, which soon joined him in the misty throes of orgasm.<br/>Exhausted by the violence of his orgasm, Akihito let himself go against Yuri's chest, who hummed gently against his hair, apparently satisfied with their embrace, and opened his eyes when the Russian put him in bed and left him to come back a few minutes later with a washcloth to clean them before hugging him and burying them under the blankets.<br/> <br/>Yuri reluctantly left the warm body of his lover, his icy eye resting on the small body with a bulging belly as if he had just eaten, and the man felt his chest warm at the thought that his lover was carrying his child. <br/>- I'm going to take good care of both of you. <br/>His heart began to vibrate with pride as he distractedly stroked the blond dyed hair of his child's father. His lover was doing his best with this unwanted pregnancy and Yuri could only do his best to make this ordeal as unpleasant and horrible as possible, trying to make him see the bright side and treat him like a king. Yuri was just hoping that Akihito wouldn't have too much trouble getting used to his role as an unwanted father after the birth of their child.<br/>But for now, he had to make sure that his lover didn't lack anything. <br/>Yuri came out of his room, dressed only in his underpants and jogging pants, and went down to the kitchen to prepare lunch for his young lover. <br/>Did Asami prepare breakfast for him, too? Did he reassure him about his pregnancy? Yuri slammed the fridge door violently at the thought, and the urge to rip Asami's skin off with his fingernails took him suddenly. Akihito was his companion. The one who was carrying their child. Not Asami's. Asami had no part in the equation. <br/>A discreet cough made him come out of his thoughts and Yuri turned to see Akihito dressed in one of his shirts, so big for his small, thin, athletic body that it reached halfway up his thigh, slowly approaching him.<br/>- Are you all right?<br/>The anger boiling in his veins disappeared at the seductive sight of his lover and Yuri put the coffee bag he had taken out of the fridge on the work table and kissed the young man on the forehead before responding gently, his golden blond hair slipping like silk between his fingers.<br/>- It's all right. It's all right. I'll make lunch, what would you like?<br/>He prepared himself for any cravings Akihito might have. His lover looked at him with big surprised eyes, as if he didn't expect Yuri to offer him such a thing.<br/>- Well... I'll eat pancakes. And maybe some strawberries and raspberries. And hot chocolate. <br/>Akihito's bright eyes made him smile and Yuri answered as he went back to the kitchen area to get out what he needed.<br/>- You can wait in the living room if you want. I must have some channels in Japanese.<br/>Akihito shrugged his shoulders before sitting on one of the stools, his blue eyes watching him prepare the pancakes. <br/>- I didn't have time to tell you yesterday, but I met Fei Long a few days ago.<br/>Yuri gritted his teeth when he heard the Chinese man's name and relaxed when he saw Akihito take a picture out of one of the pockets of his shirt and put it next to him.<br/>- One of Fei Long's men wanted to sell us to Asami. He got rid of him. <br/>The man poured some dough into a pan and took the picture to look at it, and he felt a slight smile bloom on his lips. <br/>- You can keep it if you want.<br/>Akihito intertwined his hands and pressed his chin on it before Yuri falsely asked, making the pancake fly through the air to turn it over. <br/>- Doesn't Asami make you breakfast? <br/>Her lover's eyes darkened and the young man sighed before whispering, looking slightly depressed.<br/>- No. He's still not as present as he was before. Let's just say he's not the one I can count on to make me breakfast like you do.<br/>He feels stupidly reassured by the words of his lover. Asami's behavior only brings Akihito closer to him and Yuri is sure that his lover will soon leave him. Because, if he doesn't do it on his own, Yuri is sure that he will end up doing something he will regret. But for now, he's letting his lover handle things the way he wants, not wanting to cause him stress during the pregnancy. <br/>Yuri baked the last pancake and watched his lover search the cupboards and load his arms with jam, chocolate, honey and sugar to put on the dining table and quickly set the table before the man joined him with the pancakes and a bowl of fruit.<br/>- What do you want to do today? <br/>His lover shrugged his shoulders and responded enthusiastically by taking a pancake and covering it with honey, strawberry pieces and sugar, which made Yuri wince. <br/>- I don't know what it was. Maybe we can take a tour of the city together and see what we can buy for the baby's room. Any ideas?<br/>Yuri nodded his head distractedly, his gaze turned to Akihito's bright face, who made a slight moan of happiness and closed his eyes as he ate his pancake, and the old man felt his sex harden in his underpants. <br/>- Some of them...<br/>He especially wants to keep his lover in his arms and stay in bed with him, to enjoy the warmth of his body against hers and to talk to him about the life they would have together after the birth of their child, to persuade him to abandon Asami after the baby is born. <br/>- For the baby's room, I was thinking of grey walls with a winter theme decoration. What do you think?<br/>Her little lover took a handful of raspberries and swallowed them before taking another pancake, apparently hungry, and his eyes became dreamy.<br/>- I think it's a good idea. Why don't we do it together?<br/>- If you want to, sure.<br/>Akihito's involvement in the pregnancy warms his chest and makes him want to hug and kiss him. He'll do it at night, and he'll show her how proud he is of him and how much he loved him. But in the meantime, he was going to show him Moscow.</p><p><br/> <br/>Yuri watched with amusement as his lover painted the walls in a slightly bluish grey while he happily hummed a Japanese song to the lively rhythm, his hips moving slightly as he made grand gestures with the roller. He looked away from his lover to finish staring at the parts of the white cradle they had bought earlier in the day before placing it in one of the recesses of the room. <br/>The room with the white oak floor was already somewhat furnished, with a wicker rocking chair covered with white faux fur, a cream carpet with long pile grey edges, and a white chest of drawers.<br/>- We could add a wicker chest. And maybe put a cushion for the windowsill. <br/>He wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist as he finished painting the last wall and distractedly ran a hand full of half-dry paint through his hair before blowing gently.<br/>- We could paint white trees on the walls. With a deer and black birds.<br/>Yuri kissed Akihito's neck before whispering against the soft skin, his hands slowly caressing his lover's belly.<br/>- I'll ask a painter to come and do that then. In the meantime...<br/>He turned his lover over so that he could kiss him and held him tight as his little hands went to his face and smeared him with paint and he moaned softly against his lips, his already half-hard cock rubbing against his thigh.<br/>- Your hands are full of paint.<br/>- I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But you started it.<br/>His lover glanced at him and stood on the tip of his feet to nibble his ear and whisper in a low, hoarse voice, his hands rushing to take off his shirt.<br/>- We have some extra paint.<br/>In that case. Yuri tilted his lover on the plastic-covered floor, knocking over the paint can as he passed, splashing the tarpaulins with gray. His lover growled at him, his back half covered in bluish gray and his hair sticky and wet. <br/>He avoided crushing his lover as he pressed his body against his, his grey hands skillfully slipping under the young boy's loose t-shirt, speckling his slightly rounded belly as he kissed his belly, his lover shivering under the strangeness of the touch. Akihito's sudden scream and the sensation of getting caught in his hand startled him, and the old man straightened up as his young lover looked at him with an equally surprised look on his face. <br/>- I think the baby just moved.<br/>Akihito grimaced as he rubbed his hand where their baby had hit and retorted with acidity, his eyes blue shining with irritation.<br/>- It hurts! Am I going to have to put up with this for another four and a half months?<br/>Yuri lay down next to his lover, grimaced at the feeling of the sticky paint against his skin, and pulled him close to him, his heart clutching at the young man's anguished despair.<br/>- I'm sorry, Akihito. <br/>His lover sighed against him and ran a hand through his hair before whispering in a low voice.<br/>- It wasn't you. It's Asami. If he hadn't been such an asshole, I wouldn't be in this situation. <br/>He refrains from saying that the filthy parasite isn't the only one to blame in this story for once, even though he's the one who condemned Akihito. He kissed his lover against the temple before whispering in a low voice to comfort his lover.<br/>- We won't take any more risks after the birth of the baby. I promise. <br/>His lover smiled slightly before whispering teasingly, his hand resting on his which was still on his belly.<br/>- Since I won't let you touch me anymore, there won't be any more risks indeed.<br/>Yuri chuckled slightly and kissed his lover's forehead before descending to his lover's belly and gently scolding against the satin-smooth skin.<br/>- Your father is a cruel little boy. <br/>He fell silent for a few seconds before whispering softly, imagining their baby curled up on himself and wriggling in the amniotic fluid, protected and warm in his pocket.<br/>- Will you tell your father how lucky I am to have you both?<br/>Akihito smiled as he looked up at his remark and Yuri straightened up to kiss him on the lips, their half-naked bodies covered with paint embraced one against the other before his lover whispered, his hands slipping onto his shoulders.<br/>- And I'm lucky you're here.<br/>- I told you I'll be there for you.<br/>He stood up when he felt his lover begin to shiver with cold and helped him get up before adding a note of tenderness in his voice.<br/>- I can't wait for our baby to finally arrive.<br/>He won't tell his lover that he dreams about it at night, that he sees himself entering a hospital room to find his lover and their sleeping baby swaddled in his arms, his lover's blue eyes shining with joy as he joins him on the huge bed to hold his daughter (or son) in his arms. And sometimes these dreams turn into nightmares where he loses them both, or Asami takes them away from him. <br/>- I don't. Childbirth freaks me out.<br/>Akihito walked past him, his clothes and skin covered with half-dry paint, and sneaked into the corridor, leaving gray footprints behind him. Yuri retrieved the abandoned clothes from the paint spread on the floor by their hugs before following his lover into their room and blowing gently to try to reassure him as the memory of his own fears bristling in his hair, his arms wrapped around his lover to keep him close, burying his nose in the wet hair to breathe in his scent as he could smell the anxiety his lover was giving off.<br/>- It'll just be a bad day to put up with, моя любовь. Then it'll be over.<br/>His lips burn with the desire to tell him that he will take care of the rest, that the young man will be able to rest properly and recover from his pregnancy in peace, but he doesn't say it because he knows that it's the golden-eyed parasite that will do it, and his instinct screams out to keep the father of his little one close to him and to kill the one who was threatening to take them from him. <br/>Akihito sighed between his arms but relaxed slightly before turning against him and whispering wearily, obviously still troubled.<br/>- I feel like it's never going to end. My ankles are starting to hurt. <br/>Yuri nodded his head and buried his face against his lover's neck, his hand slipping to his neck as he whispered softly, wondering if Akihito's sudden anxiety was coming from his hormones or from his raw nerves.<br/>- Let me take care of that then. <br/>His lover nodded and let him undress them before sitting by the bathtub waiting for it to fill up, his blue eyes regaining some of their glow. Reassured to see that the sudden blues were beginning to disappear, Yuri plunged them into the water, which immediately turned gray, the dirty water swirling in a typhoon to disappear, replaced by clean water.<br/>The old man quickly cleaned himself before getting out of the bathtub and, after wrapping a towel around his hips, sat down on his side and smiled when he saw that his lover seemed to be half asleep. Silently he began to wash his lover, his mind swirling with jealousy and fear. <br/>Perhaps he should eliminate Asami? No, Akihito was still too attached to the parasite and Yuri didn't want to cause stress to his lover, not to mention that Asami's men might want him back. Not to mention the risks of failure and the fact that his lover, intelligent as he could be, would end up making the link between the murder and him and he would certainly resent it.<br/>He let his hands migrate to the ankles of his lover, whom he began to massage conscientiously, the relieved sighs of his lover rewarding him. <br/>No, killing Asami wouldn't be a possibility, too many risks and unforeseen events. Then he remembered what Akihito had told him that morning about the photo and an idea sprang into his mind as he looked at his lover who seemed to have definitely fallen asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihito purred with well-being as he cowered under the thick blankets, Yuri's warm body pressed against his back and his arms holding him, the man's warm breath in his hair making him shudder. <br/>The week had gone by so quickly... The young man closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep until the middle of the day, when the baby kicked him in the ribs and made him whistle with pain. <br/>The young man sighed, his sleep gone, and got up discreetly so as not to wake Yuri, and looked at his phone to see that Asami had called him several times. He hastily dressed himself in shorts and a t-shirt and walked away from the hallway before calling Asami back, his feet guiding him to the baby's room, a feeling of satisfaction swelling his chest as his blue eyes wandered through the gray walled room.<br/>- Hello?  Akihito?<br/>Asami's deep voice made him shudder and Akihito sat on the windowsill and answered in a low voice.<br/>- Hi Asami. Why are you calling me?<br/>There are a few seconds of silence before Asami answers.<br/>- I miss you, kitten. I wanted to know how things were going in Russia. Is the team being nice to you?<br/>Asami's soft tone surprised him as much as the note of sadness he could perceive, and Akihito felt his heart soften for a moment.<br/>- I'm fine. The staff is very nice, they're looking out for me. Today I'm resting, they've gone to a dangerous area so I'm staying at the hotel in the meantime.<br/>The lies he's telling make him feel bad and he heard Asami humming slightly before his voice went back to what it used to be, colder and almost emotionless, as if he was just waiting to be reassured to become the one he used to be.<br/>- That's good. Are you thinking of coming home early? <br/>- No, I don't think I'll be home early. I intend to enjoy what little freedom I have left before you lock me in the penthouse.<br/>Akihito bristles at the memory of the conversation he had earlier in the week and spat out his venom on the phone, his chest so sore he had tears in his eyes. <br/>- Akihito, don't start... I can't trust you to keep you and the baby safe, so I'm taking care of both of you. I wouldn't have to come to this point if you obeyed me like the good boy you're supposed to be!<br/>The remark sounded like a slap in the face and Akihito felt his hand clench on his phone and his teeth squeak painfully as he felt his heart being torn to shreds. <br/>- You know what, Asami? I sincerely feel sorry for this poor baby who's going to have to put up with such a dominating and totalitarian father as you. <br/><em>And you're going to end up losing me too. </em><br/>- So leave me alone until I return to Japan, Asami. <br/>He hung up and wanted to throw his phone across the room, but a firm grip on his hand prevented him from doing so.<br/>- Why are you still holding on to him, Akihito?<br/>Yuri's tone made him shudder, because of the irritation in the softness of his voice, and Akihito didn't dare look at him, his blue eyes continuing to stare at the trees, his cheeks moist with tears.<br/>- I don't know. Maybe I still love him...<br/>He knows that saying these words is dangerous, especially knowing the likely violent reactions of the man next to him. But Yuri is content to let him go as if he had burned him and look at him with such an icy look that Akihito cowered against the window while the Russian spat out in a dry, cold voice:<br/>- Then why do you stay with me then? If you wanted to stay with him, all you had to do was tell me!<br/>Akihito felt his heart start beating as fear made its way through his veins and paralyzed him, his eyes anxiously following the man pacing in front of him, mad with rage.<br/>- I tried to show you how good we could have been, the three of us. I reassured you, and I showed myself much more present than Asami will ever be. And you're still clinging to him like a mold to his rock. Like a victim to his executioner.<br/>Akihito felt his entrails twist when he saw in Yuri's blue eye, a glimmer of suffering in the middle of an ocean of anger and reproach, which hurt him much more than the poisonous words addressed to him.<br/>- But in the end, that's not bad for you, is it?<br/>The young man came out of his frightened torpor to see that Yuri had stood in front of him with an evil grin on his lips.<br/>- What Asami can't give you, you take from me. Is Asami such a bad lover that you sleep with me for a little tenderness and a good sex?<br/>Words hurt him. Especially since he's the one who provoked them, and they're only a reflection of Yuri's suffering. And maybe that's what hurts him the most in the end.<br/>- Yuri... please... Calm down...<br/>He finds it difficult to speak as he leaves his seated position to approach the Russian, his arms raised in a useless gesture of appeasement, and his throat so tightly knotted that he finds it hard to breathe.<br/>- You're going back to Japan tonight. My men will take care of the rest.<br/>Yuri left him standing there, his furious footsteps echoing through the corridor, then the hurriedly put on clothes and the footsteps that went away before a door slammed, a heavy silence falling back after the storm that had just passed.<br/>Akihito remained for a few moments frozen, too stunned to react, before starting to run, his brain screaming at him to catch up with the man and to beg him to... to what exactly? He didn't know how to stay, probably to listen to him talk, to collapse at his feet crying... The only thing he was sure of was that he was going to be pathetic.<br/>But once outside, Yuri's car was nowhere in sight and Akihito gave a desperate cry before burying his face in his hands and sitting on the stoop to burst into painful sobs, cursing himself, and Asami, and Yuri. <br/>The rest of the day was spent in an opaque fog, Akihito just remembering having spent his day lamenting in Yuri's bed, holding the Russian's pillow in his arms, his nose plunged against the fabric impregnated with the man's smell, oscillating between a restless sleep and the foggy reflections in which he got lost, reflections he forgot and repeated like a broken record. <br/>He came out of his torpor when he heard the front door slam and, his heart beating with hope, Akihito ran down the stairs, ready to throw himself into Yuri's arms and tell him how much he cared for him - he cared for him as much as he cared for Asami, but he wouldn't tell him - and froze when he saw Aaron and a henchman standing in the doorway, their faces of marble.<br/>- Where's Yuri?<br/>- He's working. Get dressed and get your things ready. You're going back to Japan.<br/>Aaron's cold, dry voice made him take a step back and Akihito felt like he was being punched in the stomach. With tears in his eyes, he ran up the stairs and quickly put his things in his bag, Aaron's biting look on his face. <br/>- I don't know what you said to him, but he's been in a rabid dog mood all day.<br/>Akihito clenched his jaws in Aaron's slightly amused tone and refrained from throwing his camera in his face, carefully placing it in his bag before locking himself in the bathroom to get dressed, his hands frantically searching for his phone and calling Yuri.<br/>- Yuri?<br/>- What is it, Akihito?<br/>His voice sounds as pathetic as Yuri's is icy cold. Akihito sat on the floor and ran one hand through his hair before whispering, his throat sore.<br/>- I just wanted to tell you... I'm sorry. I care about you very much. <br/>He hesitated for a moment before adding after a few seconds of silence:<br/>- "I love you. <br/>There was no answer for a moment and Akihito anxiously bit his lips before Yuri finally spoke.<br/>- And do you plan to stay with Asami?<br/>Akihito stammered a hesitant "I..." before Yuri cut it off, his voice still full of anger and poisonous tone. <br/>- Then don't come crying to my house. You chose Asami, now you're on your own. And I don't want you to call me or text me anymore. Welcome back to Japan. <br/>Yuri hung up and Akihito was startled when Aaron knocked on the door and scolded him to hurry. In desperation, the young man finished getting dressed and finished packing his suitcase before silently following Aaron, acid tears burning his eyes.<br/> </p><p><br/> <br/>- Akihito, are you sure you're okay?<br/>- Yes, Asami. I'm just tired, I'm fine. <br/>Half buried in the sheets, Akihito tried to smile at Asami to reassure the old man, but he didn't answer, just kissing her before whispering, "Be a good boy for me. "before leaving him to go to work. <br/>Once alone, Akihito sighed deeply before closing his eyes and curling into a ball. Two weeks had passed since he had returned to Japan, and Akihito had rarely felt so bad, and although he was hiding his discomfort from Asami as best he could, he realized that the change in the man's behavior towards him was caused by his worry. <br/>Akihito distractedly caressed his belly which was beginning to round, although he remained relatively discreet compared to other women and men who were five months pregnant. <br/>- Why did you have to come into my life?<br/>The silence was interrupted by the ringing of his phone and Akihito threw himself on it, his meager hope that it was Yuri reduced to nothing when he saw that it was Kou. <br/>- Hello Kou?<br/>- Hi Akihito. It's been a long time since we saw each other. We could go have a drink at a cafe with Takato if you want.<br/>Akihito hesitated for a moment between staying in the bed and busting his chops or moving his fleas to get some fresh air. Maybe he could ask his friends for advice on what he should do. And seeing his friends will probably do him some good.<br/>- Sounds good to me. In an hour, at the usual coffee shop.<br/>- See you then.<br/>Kou's relieved tone makes him smile slightly and Akihito got up to take a shower and get dressed, the hot water on his body helping to wake him up and motivate him. He had a slight smile when he saw that Asami had left him a note telling him that his breakfast was in the fridge. The old man had made a lot of effort to please him since his return home and Akihito would be lying if he said he didn't like Asami's actions. For a moment the young man wondered why he couldn't just be happy with Asami, why he felt so bored by the man's presence, why he wasn't comfortable with him. Akihito shook his head, biting his lips, burying those thoughts deep in his mind as he reprimanded himself for having had them. It would just take a little time for him to get used to the man again, right? It was the only thing he needed to make things go back to the way they used to be. Time. And the baby kicked him, like an answer to his questions.<br/>He found Kou and Takato at a café near the apartment, the two guards who were always following him sat at a table outside to give them some privacy, and Akihito felt the embarrassment when his friends' eyes widened at the sight of his belly.<br/>- Akihito! How long have you been hiding this good news from us?<br/>The young man wouldn't have called it good news, but he tried to smile and replied as he sat down at the table, embarrassed by the looks of his friends on him.<br/>- Five months. <br/>Takato nodded his head and then crossed his arms and raised one of his blond eyebrows.<br/>- But I guess being pregnant isn't the only reason you ignored us for months?  <br/>Takato's hard look made him feel guilty and he felt like he had a pile of stones in his stomach. Was it because of hormones or the result of months of lies and regretted actions?  The memory of his fight with Yuri and he felt as if blades were being driven through his heart.<br/>- Hey, Akihito. There's no need to get you in this state, we don't blame you.<br/>Akihito quickly wiped away the tears that had begun to flow without him noticing and whispered in a low voice, his throat tightened.<br/>- I've had a lot of problems lately. Mostly my fault.<br/>Kou put his hand on his and blew a faint "Tell us" and Akihito let go of everything from his relationship with Asami, to Yuri's - which he arranged by saying that their first encounters had been tense and not murderous or forced - to that unwanted baby, to his arguments with the two men, to his foggy feelings for them. <br/>Relieved of the weight on his shoulders, Akihito looked worriedly at his friends, wondering what they would think of him, and felt a hint of guilt run through him as he saw the compassion in their eyes. <br/>- Man, you got yourself into some serious trouble. <br/>- Thanks, I hadn't noticed that yet.<br/>Takato laughed at the young man's cynical tone and took a sip of coffee before offering in a soft voice, as if to soothe him.<br/>- The problem is that you are too entangled in your feelings and problems to be able to see clearly and think properly. So you know what? We're gonna help you make your choice. <br/>Kou nodded pensively and added, looking at the young blond boy's belly.<br/>- And that's important for the baby too. So... which one fucks better? <br/>- Kou!<br/>Akihito whistled in discomfort, his cheeks red with embarrassment as Takato burst out laughing.<br/>- What! That's a real question! I'm sorry but it's important to be in chemistry with your partner at this level.<br/>- Well... Yuri is the most understanding and good listener, and he's good in bed. <br/>- And who do you communicate with best? Who's the best listener?<br/>- Well, that depends. Asami treats me like a kid. Yuri...<br/>Thinking about Yuri hurts him as much as the memory of the fight. And the light laughter of his friends made him raise his head to see them smile with amusement. <br/>- Akihito, stop bothering yourself: you are in love and now you are going through a good old heartache. And from what you're telling us, it's obvious that Asami doesn't make you happy.<br/>Takato nodded, obviously agreeing with Kou, and added by grabbing a handful of pistachios and putting them in his mouth.<br/>- Call him on the phone to the bathroom. We'll cover you with the two dogs.<br/>The contagious enthusiasm of his friends encouraged him and Akihito went to the toilet, a wave of anxiety threatening to make him turn back. The young man locked himself in the men's room and dialed Yuri's number, anxiously waiting for the man to pick up the phone, and angrily slammed his foot into the wall before blowing softly, hesitating about what to say.<br/>- Hi, Yuri. Could you please call me back? I'd like to talk to you, about the... you know, conversation.<br/>He sent his voice call before sitting on the floor and waiting, his blue eyes staring intently at the digital clock on his phone as if it were a time bomb. <br/>When his phone finally started ringing after five long minutes of waiting, Akihito quickly got up and picked up the phone before he pressed it to his ear, nervousness and joy pushing him to pace.<br/>- What do you want?<br/>The young man ignored the hostile tone of the man who would have hurt him at another time and took a deep breath of air.<br/>- I love you, Yuri. And I'm sorry I made you feel like I was using you.<br/>He stopped for a moment, the sweet memories of the man warming his chest, and finally added with gravity, aware of the impact of what he was about to say.<br/>- I miss you. And you're the one I want to live with. Do you forgive me?<br/>There was a moment of silence, as if Yuri was also thinking about what he was going to say, and Akihito had the impression that the Russian was calmer. <br/>- I'd rather discuss it face to face, Akihito. <br/>He doesn't know if it's a good thing or not, but at least Yuri agreed to talk to him and Akihito feels that it's already a mini victory in itself.<br/>- That might be difficult. Asami's tightened the surveillance around me. They're barely letting go of me. <br/>He came out of the bathroom and joined his friends while Yuri responded with irritation.<br/>- Let me take care of this. See you soon, Akihito.<br/>- See you soon, Yuri.<br/>The man hung up and Akihito slumped down on his seat with a sigh, his friends looking at him waiting for a summary of his conversation, and the young man couldn't help but smile in front of their heads, relieved to have finally told his friends about his problems and to finally have a clearer mind. <br/>- It's a long shot, but he's willing to talk to me. <br/>His friends congratulated him and Akihito let them take him on a shopping spree, listening to them talk about their own lives with amusement, forgetting about the two giants who were following them from afar.</p><p><br/> <br/>- Are you going out, Asami-sama?<br/>Akihito bristled at the name given to him by one of the two guards posted at the entrance of the apartment, and the young man scolded with irritation, annoyed to be constantly followed.<br/>- I have to run some errands. Don't bother following me, I should be back in less than an hour.<br/>- Asami-sama's orders are to protect you, you're pregnant, it's risky for you...<br/>- Just because I'm six months pregnant doesn't mean I've become a frail, fragile thing incapable of fending for myself, understand?! I hope for your sake that you will never say such a thing to your wife because she will undoubtedly slap you and make you sleep on the couch.<br/>His sudden aggressiveness silenced the guards who lowered their heads, almost ashamed, and let him out alone. Enraged, Akihito walked through the streets of Tokyo with a quick and heavy step, his belly bothering him as much as his back pain. The young man stroked his belly thoughtfully, thinking about what Yuri had told him three weeks earlier, and sighed when he realized that he hadn't heard from the man since that conversation.<br/>Akihito went out of his mind as he entered a small grocery store and greeted the only other customer in the store before he started shopping distractedly, remembering the advice of his gynecologist and Takato's wife about food. <br/>He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder and turned around to see that Yuri was standing next to him, his face showing no emotion, and the young man sighed with relief.<br/>- Follow my lead. <br/>The man cast a suspicious glance at the street before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him into the back room and leaning against a refrigerator, his pale blue eye looking at him as a teacher looked at his student at fault.<br/>- Are you sure this is what you want? Because there's no way you're going back to Asami after you get pregnant. <br/>The man's stern tone of voice sent a shiver down his spine and Akihito crossed his arms over his chest before answering, planting his blue eyes in Yuri's to prove his sincerity.<br/>- I'm sure Yuri. And after the baby is born I'll go with you.<br/>Yuri nodded his head, seemingly softening at his words, and added a softer tone, his icy eye resting on his rounded belly. <br/>- How is the pregnancy going?<br/>- I have all the possible evils of pregnancy and your offspring is always hitting me, I feel like it can't stay put.<br/>He smiled and purred with happiness when Yuri finally stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around him, his thumbs gently rubbing his back as his lips were about to pluck his own. <br/>- He gets it from you, моя любовь.<br/>Akihito stuck out his tongue in retaliation before the Russian whispered softly, one of his hands migrating to his face to caress his cheek.<br/>- And I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I got carried away and was too proud to take the first step.<br/>Yuri's apology made him feel as if warm honey was flowing over his bruised heart to make his wounds disappear, finally taking the weight off his chest that was preventing him from breathing, and the young man buried his face against the man's wide chest, breathing in his scent as one of Yuri's hands migrated into his hair, stroking it distractedly.<br/>- You have to go now, the Japanese dragon will be wondering otherwise. <br/>The Russian pulled him aside and ran a tender hand through his hair before adding:<br/>- Erase the messages and calls we've had together, Asami's watching you more closely and I don't want him to fall on that. And don't worry about dating, I'll take care of it, don't bother with that.<br/>Akihito nodded his head and kissed Yuri one last time, his body pressing against the man's body despite the discomfort that was his belly, and scolded when the old man kneaded his buttocks with his hands.<br/>- Get out of here before the grocer orders us to clear out. I'll see you soon, I promise. <br/>The young man sighed before squeezing one of Yuri's hands and whispering a light "Goodbye Yuri. " and leave the grocery store with his shopping bag in his hand and his mind in the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Where are you going this late, kitten? <br/>Akihito put on his black leather jacket over a maternity t-shirt before turning his head towards the living room where Asami was reading a newspaper, the authority in his voice making his hair stand on end. <br/>- Kou and Takato invited me to spend the evening at their house. I already told you this morning. <br/>He quickly put on his sneakers, grimacing slightly as his belly, which had grown the size of a soccer ball in just two weeks, impeded his gait and made him fear the size he would grow in the remaining three months and three weeks of pregnancy.<br/>- I'll let you know if I spend the night or not. <br/>The young man didn't wait for the man's reply to leave the apartment and take the elevator, sending a short text message to Kou to let him know that he was coming, one of his hands resting instinctively on his belly and that his mind was drifting towards Yuri. <br/>He didn't know when the man would try to contact him again, and that made Akihito nervous, as the young man couldn't help but watch for any sign of the Russian every time he went out in the streets, especially as the presence of the dogs following him always made him uncomfortable. But until today, he hadn't seen the slightest trace of Yuri's presence, and the wait almost drove him crazy. <br/>Akihito whistled when the baby moved in his belly, leaning against his bladder. <br/>- You miss him too eh?<br/>His voice was barely louder than a faint whisper as he finally arrived at the building where Kou lived and Asami's dogs rushed into the crowd, not wanting to be seen by the young man and making him want to shout at them to stop their stupid antics. <br/>Breathless from the cold rage that was beginning to invade him and rang Kou's intercom which opened the front door of the building, the young man being very careful to close the door behind him so as not to risk a henchman entering the building and following him to listen against the door. The unlikely scenario was enough to make Akihito laugh, shaking his head when he called the elevator, reassuring himself that anyone would get paranoid with such guys glued to his ass. <br/>Finally, the elevator doors opened and Akihito was greeted by Kou at the entrance of the apartment, his friend clumsily hugging him as if he was afraid of hurting the baby that was slowly developing in his belly. Amused, the young man gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and grimaced when Takato arrived shouting his name, not embarrassing himself with delicacy as he hugged him with the strength of a bear, almost taking his breath away. He heard the door close behind them, and Kou blew softly towards Takato, as if he was afraid they would be heard.<br/>- Gently Takato, our guest won't appreciate you hurting Aki.<br/>Guest? Who were they talking about? The conniving, overexcited glances his friends exchanged with each other didn't help reassure him, and Akihito got rid of his jacket and shoes, concentrating on the slightest noise that might inform him of the presence of any surprise guest. Despite his friends' loud exclamations of excitement, he managed to hear the living room floor creaking and the soft rustling of crumpled fabric. Akihito slowly straightened up, the baby pressed painfully against his entrails, making him want to stay folded in half to relieve the glow of pain that was running through him, and closed his eyes as black spots obstructed his vision. <br/>He sighed with relief when hands forced him to stand up, the baby's pressure on his entrails finally diminishing and relieving the pain.<br/>- Are you all right? <br/>The familiar voice opened his eyes and a wave of euphoria ran through him as his eyes met the guest's icy one and he smelled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity the scent that soothed him.<br/>- Yes. Thank you, Yuri.<br/>The man's smirk was enough to make the last mist of pain disappear, quickly replaced by the soft warmth he had missed. He heard himself sigh as the man hugged him and whispered thanks to his friends, who left them at their reunion to heckle in the living room. <br/>Akihito buried his face against the man's shirt, smiling as he felt the warmth of the man around him and as his arms held him tight against the body with hard muscles and full of power just waiting to be deployed. <br/>- Let's go and join your friends, they'll get impatient. And you'll have me for the whole night.<br/>The low, soft whispering against his ear gave him a shiver, and the sensation of a tongue teasing his lobe made him moan softly, and he uttered a little cry as the man pulled him into the living room, the amusement and tenderness burning in his one eye. <br/>- Why didn't you tell me Yuri would be here? <br/>Kou smiled as he took a sip of beer and Takato answered between bites of chips.<br/>- We couldn't, in case Asami got the idea to spy on your phone. <br/>He turned his head towards Yuri who nodded his head with gravity and Akihito felt a knot in his belly as he understood better why Yuri had suddenly asked him to erase all traces of their interactions. The man must have felt his discomfort as he pulled him close to him and kissed him on the skull before whispering softly, his fingers rubbing his shoulder to soothe him.<br/>- My spies inform me of the slightest decision Asami might make against you. You have nothing to worry about, моя любовь.<br/>Akihito bit his lower lip before taking a handful of chips before Kou asked after a few moments of silence.<br/>- Have you bought clothes for the baby yet? <br/>Feeling the inquisitive look of the baby's father on him, Akihito shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly, his finger tapping his arm on his belly.<br/>- I haven't been thinking like that lately, especially since I'm not sure what to wear. But we could have a shopping day one of these days. <br/>- We'd be happy to help you. You still don't want to know the sex of the baby?<br/>Kou got up to go to the kitchen and finish preparing dinner, the smell of food putting saliva in the young man's mouth.<br/>- Yes, I don't want my relatives' behaviour towards the baby to be influenced by its sex. <br/>He wasn't particularly targeting Asami, especially since he had chosen Yuri, but he was apprehensive about the reaction of his parents who had been harassing him since he had left home, regularly asking him when he would get a girlfriend and marry her and have little boys.<br/>His thoughts went out of his head when Yuri blew close to his ear, his low, vaguely hoarse voice sending a shiver down his spine as the circles his thumb made on his belly almost made his head spin.<br/>- Tell the parasite you're staying with your friends tonight, I want you all to myself. <br/>The possessiveness and desire in the Russian's voice was enough to make Akihito's lower abdomen burn with need, and he felt his throat dry up when he met the man's dark look of lust. <br/><em>Damn it.</em><br/>Under the amused glances of his friends, Akihito sent a quick message to Asami to warn him of his non-return to the penthouse, his mind trying to sweep away the un-Christian thoughts that were beginning to invade him as the heat of Yuri's body against his own almost drove him crazy and he felt like a young teenager with restless hormones again. <br/>Eventually his attention returned to his friends and the plate he was handed, listening to his friends talk to him about their work and relationships as they got drunk on beer and sake, their tongues loosening over old anecdotes and dirty jokes, sometimes choking on the food as they laughed. <br/>Exhilarated by the warm, relaxed and tired atmosphere of the evening, the young man smiled when he saw Takato fall asleep on the couch, visibly stunned by the various alcoholic drinks he had ingested, and sighed with relief when Yuri pulled him against his chest, his arms holding him in a tight, protective embrace, the man's heartbeat resonating against his ear. <br/>- I'll leave the guest room to you, I'll go to bed.<br/>Kou stood up yawning and staggered to his room, leaving the couple alone with Takato's loud snoring and the ticking of the wall clock. Lulled by Yuri's breath and the sensation of his hands gently massaging his belly, as if to soothe their child, Akihito soon sank into a misty and peaceful catatonia. Until the familiar pain of a kick woke him up and almost startled Yuri, who must have felt it too.<br/>- I think your royal progeny is crying out for sleep.<br/>His remark certainly made the one-eyed Russian smile as he kissed him on the top of his skull before whispering against his hair, his arms relaxing his embrace. <br/>- Well, our future child king will wait until I have honored his divine parent before he sleeps.<br/>Akihito held back a scream when Yuri lifted him up without the slightest difficulty despite his weight and carried him to a room plunged in darkness, the blinds of a small window overlooking the lit streets of Tokyo letting in just enough artificial light to reveal the contours of a bed and some furniture. Carefully placed on the bed, Akihito turned to the side to relieve his back and watched Yuri glance out the window, visibly looking for something.<br/>- Asami's dogs stood watch in front of the building, the poor people were soaked. <br/>Akihito couldn't help smiling like several men standing in the rain, probably grumbling curses at him and purring when Yuri joined him on the bed, lying down in front of him, his eye burning cold with desire. With his heart beating with a nervousness of unknown origin and his lower abdomen aching from being touched, Akihito felt like a teenager discovering sex for the first time, with the difference that it wasn't his first time and that the atmosphere between them was devoid of any discomfort. <br/>The young man closed his eyes as Yuri's warm lips slowly pressed against his own, wanting to enjoy the sensation for as long as possible as a hand lay on his hip where his jeans and shirt met, his thumb gently rubbing his skin and pulling him out of the goose pulpit. <br/>Slowly, their lips sealing again with the same languor as the ball of nerves that was forming in their belly, Akihito slipped a shy hand under the man's t-shirt, savoring the sensation of the warm skin and rock-hard muscles against his palm, Yuri's hand sliding along his waist, seeming to savor the slight curve that had been created with the thin widening of his hips. <br/>- Hold on...<br/>The whispering low against his ear made him open his eyes again, and Akihito pouted when Yuri stood up to undress, his body striped with the yellow light of the city making him even taller and more threatening, especially since his one eye glowed like a wolf's, and the young man felt his manhood harden and his boxers got wet at the thought of being preyed upon, and turned on his back when Yuri got down on all fours above him with a smirk on his face. <br/>The young man gasped as the Russian's tongue teased his lips, tacitly asking for permission to enter, which Akihito granted him, their tongues mixing as their teeth clattered and one of the one-eyed man's hands slipped easily into his jogging pants to wrap itself around his hard cock and squeeze it lightly with back and forth movements. Moaning with pleasure against Yuri's lips, Akihito buried one hand in Yuri's hair while his other hand found its familiar grip on his broad shoulders. <br/>A scream almost escaped him when Yuri's other hand lowered his jogging suit to allow him to reach his lower lips more easily, the nail of his thumb gently rubbing against them, the man visibly enjoying putting him to death. Akihito bowed his back as the Russian pressed the bundle of painful nerves that was his clitoris, his round belly pressing against the flat, firm belly of the man above him, his nails scratching his pale skin as his mouth opened in a mute scream, the orgasm missing to mow him down. <br/>- Damn it Yuri!<br/>He felt the frustration rise inside him when the hand left his still painful clitoris, and let the man undress him, blushing in spite of himself when he saw Yuri giving an amused look at his sports pants.<br/>- Did you really go outside dressed like that?<br/>- Don't you dare judge. It's comfortable.<br/>His grumpy tone made Yuri giggle as he bent over to kiss him, his fingers touching the soft folds of his wet slit, making him shudder with relief as the tension and pain in his belly diminished. <br/>- I'm not going to risk sleeping with Takato, I assure you.<br/>Akihito wanted to retort a scathing remark, but his words choked in his throat when the man's fingers inserted themselves into him and touched his G-spot, causing him to arch as his fingernails zebrated red on Yuri's shoulders, burying his face against his neck, his teeth scratching his skin as his warm breath tickled him. <br/>- It makes me want to buy you one of those kigurumi pajama pants, you'd look so cute in them. <br/>The young man's eyes veiled themselves at this idea, a sharp image of him wearing a tiger or leopard costume swirling for a moment in his fluffy spirit of pleasure. Again they changed their positions, returning to the one they had when they were still dressed, and the man's fingers withdrew from him, soaked in his tablecloth, to put on a condom and lift his thigh, holding it in the crook of his arm, their hips pressed together and the hardness of the Russian against his intimacy.<br/>Breathing heavily and with his heart beating at the temples of excitement, Akihito plunged his gaze into that of the man whose breathing and heartbeat seemed to synchronize with his own, and timidly caressed the man's jaw with his fingertips, mentally thinking of everything he liked about him. <br/>The man wasn't a great beauty, at least not one that met Hollywood standards like Asami. Rather a rugged beauty, one that indicated a difficult life, but which did not lack a certain charm. Then he was intelligent and cunning, which he had witnessed many times, and, surprisingly, he had a sense of humor - unlike Asami who was so often serious. And Akihito would be lying if he said that the maniacal side of the Russian didn't amuse him and didn't make him want to make a mess to see the man's reaction, or the way he looked at him, as if he saw something special in him, something that seemed hidden from his own eyes because Akihito didn't understand what he could see in him. <br/>But what he liked best about the man, apart from his attentive ear and tenderness, was his support, Akihito having the feeling that even if he collapsed, Yuri would be there to lift him up and rebuild him, to push him forward and exploit all his potential. <br/>His thoughts went out of his head when Yuri's hand covered his own, now resting on the man's temple, his fingers playing distractedly with the leather strap of the eye patch. Slowly, with his eyes confidently plunged into Yuri's, he removed the blindfold to reveal the man's milky grey, blind eye, almost like a smooth, misty opal. <br/>Akihito closed his eyes and gasped as Yuri's arms tightened their embrace on him as he penetrated him, the sensation of hard sex spreading and rubbing his walls overheated by the urge to be filled so fucking well that he felt the shadow of a pain making his head spin with well-being.<br/>His lips instinctively searched for Yuri's as the man slowly moved his hips, letting him fully feel every movement, and one of his hands clung to the Russian's shoulder while the other was burying himself in the pillow, his chopped breath because of the pleasure that ran through him like waves on calm water, the shivers that the coolness of the room snatched from him in spite of the infernal heat that their bodies gave off, the reddening that tinted his cheeks to the sounds of the obscene and damp noises of their united bodies. <br/>A stronger kidney stroke made him throw his head back and Yuri plunged his face against his neck, a hum of contentment escaping from his lips that made its way along his neck, his teeth scratching his carotid artery, almost threatening to bite him. <br/>With his heart beating so fast that he was sure he was about to go into cardiac arrest, Akihito opened his eyes with difficulty, his head spinning as he felt as if he could see the flashes of pleasure coming through him along with Yuri's bumps and the friction between their bellies and his sex, and saw Yuri raise his head to plunge his eyes into his own, his blind eye looking at him so intensely that he was sure he could see it, and smiling slightly as he whispered something in Russian, his hand holding his thigh tightening its grip on the tender flesh.<br/>- Я так так хочу тебя прямо прямо. <br/>The deep, low voice whispered like an unholy secret gave him goose bumps and Akihito loosened his grip on the pillow to plunge his hand into Yuri's messy hair and pull it out at the next kidney stroke, scolding the man who slipped a hand between their bellies to play with his pearl that had become painful from lack of attention.<br/>- You could whisper sweet words in Japanese to me for once.<br/>Yuri kissed him before giggling and whispering against his lips, his fingers pressing his clitoris to make him scream.<br/>- My Russian is more effective for you than my Japanese. <br/>And to add against the hollow of his ear, letting his accent show through as the young man desperately tried to move his hips for more friction, attempts blocked by his position and his belly.<br/>- It's cute, you're shivering every time and tightening around me. <br/>The rather harsh blow he received made him meow with pleasure and he had to close his eyes, blinded by the stars that shone in his vision, his nails digging into the man's muscular arm and his fingers pulling at his damp blond hair.<br/>- And I love to hear you meow like that. <br/>Once again, Yuri pressed his clitoris, his hips clenching against his own and his chest and lips pressing against his own, and Akihito felt his walls painfully tighten around the man's throbbing sex, which, in a final, rather rough kidney stroke, tipped him into the chasms of pleasure, his vision exploding in a multitude of colors.<br/>The body trembling from the sudden orgasm that had hit him like a wave in a storm, Akihito let his head fall back on the pillows as Yuri released him, allowing him to settle down on the crumpled and sweaty sheets and watch him remove the used condom to throw it away before coming back to bed against him, his chest against his back, his face against his neck and his hands tenderly caressing his round belly, the warmth emanating from the man's body, the feeling of satiety finally obtained and the sudden tiredness he felt was enough to plunge him into a dreamless and heavy sleep.<br/> <br/> <br/>Akihito stood up slowly, his back aching from the weight of the baby, and threw a tender glance at the man lying behind him, unable to help but admire the messy blond hair, some strands of which fell on top of a peaceful face that seemed almost a few years younger, the impressive musculature that he could not help being jealous of, the fair-skinned person with whom the pale rays of the rising sun played, drawing shadows and puddles of light on them, and, more generally, the person with the seductive look tangled between the sheets. The young man put a hand distractedly on his belly, the desire to take a picture itching deeply, and entered the small guest bathroom to wash himself reluctantly from the evidence of his night with Yuri, purring with well-being when the hot water hit him, loosening his muscles and making him feel as if he had been cleansed from the layers of sweat that must have dried during the night. <br/>He would have stayed longer in Yuri's arms, enjoying a moment of tenderness and intimacy where the man would have covered him with kisses and told him about their future and reassured him, and Akihito would have told him what he imagined for them and some dreams, but he had work to do and he had to go to Asami's house to reassure him and get some things. And some clothes. Especially clothes.<br/>He laughed slightly at the memory of Yuri's remark and finished washing, quickly checking that the man hadn't left any memories of their night, except for the feeling of pulsation in his crotch, before returning to the room to see that the Russian had moved to lie down on his side, obviously trying to take advantage of the remnants of warmth that Akihito had left. The young man hesitated for a moment to wake him up, the desire to take a picture of him itching even more now that the pure white rays of the sun gave his hair the appearance of a pale golden crown and his skin the ethereal glow of a moonstone. <br/>The young man shook his head as he wiped his hair, thinking that Yuri wouldn't like it if he left without saying goodbye, and quickly threw the wipe away to approach Yuri, thinking about how he would wake him, before noticing the man's phone among the clothes scattered on the bed. With a victorious smile on his face, Akihito grabbed it and turned it on, ignoring the request for the PIN code to press the camera shortcut and take pictures of Yuri. <br/>Absorbed in his work, Akihito didn't notice Yuri's awakening until he moved to press his head against his hand, his eyes looking at him with amusement. <br/>- You're a real paparazzi when you put your mind to it. And is that my phone you're using?<br/>Oops. Akihito approached the man when he raised his arm, inviting him to join him in bed, and leaned against him before handing him his phone.<br/>- Will you save the pictures for me?<br/>Yuri hummed in response, his fingers tapping on the keyboard to see the photos, his free hand distractedly caressing his hip as his lips stretched in a slight smile as the photos scrolled before his eyes.<br/>- I'll save them for you. If all your pictures are like that then you will eventually become a great photographer.<br/>- Will I?<br/>Akihito lay on his back, using Yuri's side like a pillow, and closed his eyes when Yuri's hand dipped into his hair and massaged his scalp, giving him shivers of well-being.<br/>- Of course. You're talented, you just need a little visibility and everyone will fight to get you. <br/>The young man couldn't help smiling at the man's remark before remembering that he had to go.<br/>- And if I don't go, I might get a bad view.<br/>Yuri sighed in response and straightened up to kiss him before whispering, his arms around him to hold him close, the warmth of his body radiating against his back making him want to curl up against it and send his work to hell. But he couldn't give his boss an excuse to get rid of him and prove Asami right.<br/>- Are you at least having lunch with us?<br/>Akihito nodded his head before reluctantly stepping away from Yuri to get dressed, the crumpling behind him indicating that the man was doing the same. The young man left the room in silence, the Russian on his heels, and couldn't help smiling when he saw that Takato was still sleeping, a plaid covering him up to his shoulders, and that Kou was sitting at the table, still half asleep despite the half-empty coffee cup in his hands.<br/>- Hello, you two.<br/>- Hi, Kou.<br/>Akihito grabbed a pastry, hunger putting his stomach in his socks, and looked pensively at Yuri who was typing something on his phone, looking worried. The young man bit his lips in frustration at the Russian characters, which seemed to him as indecipherable as hieroglyphics and prevented him from understanding what was bothering the man so much.<br/>- What's the matter?<br/>- Take a look at your phone, apparently Asami's not too happy that you've been here all day.<br/>Intrigued and worried, Akihito quickly swallowed his pastry before looking at what the man had sent him, almost choking on his coffee when he saw the message Asami had left him.<br/><strong>From Asami:</strong><br/><em>Kirishima will drop you off at home at eight o'clock. We need to have a talk.</em><br/>Shit. Fucking shit. Akihito felt his insides get knotted up as Yuri glanced over his shoulder. Had Asami finally found out about their affair? Was he going to suffer the man's wrath? Panicked, Akihito turned to the Russian sitting next to him, ready to share his fears with him, Kou looking at them with confusion and apprehension, when Yuri stopped him in his tracks, his eye staring at him with determination and a calmness he envied.<br/>- Stay calm Akihito. He probably doesn't know about us. And if he has any doubts, try to reassure him and be unworthy of being accused like that. Spies are posted outside the penthouse door, if anything happens they'll warn me. <br/>The young man nodded his head, a taste of bile in his mouth as his stomach turned over completely, and not even the caress of Yuri's hands on his cheeks could soothe him.<br/>- I won't be far, okay? And I'll stay in Japan until the end of your pregnancy, I won't leave you.<br/>Akihito felt his throat closing as he slowly nodded his head, the grip of Yuri's hands on his face indicating that he was actually as tense as he was.<br/>- I wish you could have been there for the delivery. And for the ultrasounds and the preparation sessions for the birth. And to shout from the rooftops that you are the father of the baby, that I want to live with you, to share the darkness and the horrors of your life. <br/>He states his tirade in one breath, finally saying aloud what he secretly dreamt of, relieving his chest of a heavy burden. He says it because he doesn't want to deny himself any more now that he knows who he wants, because he feels that this could be the end and he doesn't want to regret keeping it to himself. And the smile he gives him is enough to make the terror fly away for a moment and make butterflies take off in his belly.<br/>- For fatherhood and sharing my life, we'll do it. And for childbirth and ultrasounds and preparation... We can always make a second baby if the first one disappoints us.<br/>Yuri's kiss on his forehead made him want to curl up against the man, but the vibration of his phone telling him that he had received a message - probably Kirishima telling him that he was waiting for him downstairs in the building - and the grunts of a waking Takato reminded him of reality. <br/>In an almost macabre and tense silence, Akihito took Kou in his arms, thanking him for the night and asking him to say goodbye to Takato on his behalf, and walked out of the apartment, his footsteps echoing down the stairwell like drums drumming to the rhythm of the death row inmate's arrival at the scaffold as his mind tried to rationalize the situation and remind him that there were a thousand reasons why Asami would want to talk to him, Yuri's words being played over and over in his head. <br/>And with a last breath, Akihito opened the front door of the building, forcing himself to hide his nervousness as he got into the black car driven by the impassive mine secretary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami was waiting for him sitting in the beige leather sofa, his eyes looking at the amber liquid that was stirring in the glass he was holding in his hand, his face closed and his eyes dark.<br/>Akihito hesitated for a moment to close the door of the apartment, wondering if he should leave it open so that Yuri's two spies posted in front of the door could react as soon as possible. He met one of them who smiled at him to reassure him and discreetly showed him his phone where the Russian's number was displayed. The young man took a deep breath and left the door ajar before entering the living room, unaware of the nausea that threatened him. <br/>- I'm going inside.<br/>He walked slowly to Asami who finally raised his head, staring at him with his angry, gleaming golden eyes, a glimmer of hesitation in the depths of his eyes. Uncomfortable in front of this dark look that did not augur well, Akihito crossed his arms on his chest to reassure himself and give himself some composure before adding in front of the man's silence.<br/>- What did you want to talk to me about?<br/>- Do you have a lover?<br/>Akihito felt his heart stop suddenly at the yakuza's remark and fear invaded him like a wave as his brain tried to remember the arguments he had carefully researched and worked on during the car ride and forced himself to calm his heartbeat before responding as coldly as possible, the memory of the baby in his belly, of this life he had to protect, helping him to simulate his anger and indignation.<br/>- Why did you do it? Do you have any proof of what you're saying?<br/>He's trying to bluff, after all, Asami asked him if he had a lover, he probably only has doubts that Akihito has to erase. And the slight flash of hesitation in the man's amber eyes is enough proof for him as he answers with a faint "You're distant. And you haven't let me touch you since the beginning of the pregnancy. "This reassures him, and Akihito feels compelled to add, to be more credible, his stomach turned with shame and a slight fear.<br/>- Fucking Asami! Even if I wanted to have a lover I couldn't because you're constantly watching me! And if I'm distant and I don't let you touch me anymore it's because you're choking me and I don't feel like fucking while I have a kid in the drawer. Oh, and while we're at it, if you have any doubts about the paternity of this child, just take a paternity test when he's born!<br/>The young man slowly caught his breath, slowly realizing that he had screamed and trembled with this anger that he had repressed for a long time and that Asami looked at him as if he had two heads. <br/><em>You're the one who wanted me to keep this baby. If you'd let me have an abortion, maybe the story between Yuri and me would've ended long ago. Oh, and anyway, I'll be with him soon.</em><br/>- Now that you're done with your little jealousy tantrum, can I go to work?<br/>Without giving Asami time to answer, Akihito walked quickly to his room and hurriedly put on some new clothes and threw a few things in his bag before leaving the building under Asami's frightened gaze and the amused guards. <br/>Akihito was not proud to lie, much less so, straight to his face and spouting out the most terrible lies that could be told. He felt bad for Asami, to let him believe that there was still something between them and that this child was his, but the very idea of imagining Asami's wrath was enough to terrorize him and remind him that he was living with a dangerous yakuza.<br/><em>Only a little less than four months to go, maybe even three if the baby is in a hurry to be born. Please make it a hurry to be born.</em><br/>Throughout his pregnancy, Akihito had been afraid to give birth: childbirth was the worst pain in the world and, given some of the painful elements of his past, the young man hardly dared to dare apprehend the end of this pregnancy, especially since he had been told about the possible consequences for his poor private parts. But now that the noose was tightening, Akihito was more than eager to be delivered and to leave Asami, to be able to live with Yuri and their child without fear of anything.<br/>If Yuri was clearly as anxious as he was about the idea - he had felt his tension every time he mentioned it -, Asami was confidently holding it up to him, probably persuading himself that everything was going to happen like in a movie: screaming, crying, pain, then the baby and an Akihito on his feet and ready to sleep in less than a week. <br/>The mental image made him laugh and the young man shook his head as he finally arrived at his work building, where the people working there started staring and whispering at him, probably wondering when he would finally quit to take care of his child.<br/>Since his pregnancy was no longer camouflaged, his boss was reluctant to give him a job and regularly made insinuations that "for the baby's health" he should stay home, that working was too hard for someone in his condition, and he could hear people complaining, making him understand how they felt about someone who would step out of line like that. <br/>He would not stop until the last month of his pregnancy, when the risk of giving birth at any time would force him to stay in the penthouse, no matter what people would say: it was up to him to choose when to stop working and how he would raise his child.  <br/><em>At least in Russia people are more open about that. </em><br/>Luckily he had Yuri to support him, otherwise Akihito would probably have taken refuge at the bottom of his bed with kilos of chocolate to alleviate his depression. <br/>- Akihito! You're going to be happy, I have a little job for you. <br/>The young man approached his boss who joined him with a quick step to tell him quickly about the job he had found for him: taking pictures during a luxury fashion show. Akihito held back a sigh of disappointment, reassured himself that it was better than nothing and left the building after taking the coordinates of the fashion show location.</p><p> </p><p>Akihito cautiously walked out of the skyscraper that had housed the charity gala and the parade, skillfully avoiding the jostling and elbowing that people were doing to get out of the place as quickly as possible, and opened his eyes when he saw Asami's limousine parked in front of the steps leading to the building. <br/>The young man felt the tiredness overtake him as he recalled the "fight" they had had that morning, his aching feet carrying him mechanically to the car he entered, his hand throwing his bag next to him as he sighed with relief, the tension in his back finally easing.<br/>- Akihito...<br/>Asami's soft voice made him open his eyes and Akihito almost choked when he saw the huge bouquet of colorful flowers that the man was holding in his hands. <br/>- Forgive me for this morning. <br/>Akihito accepted the flowers the man handed him, a ball of guilt tying itself in his throat to the point of bringing tears to his eyes and almost preventing him from responding to the yakuza.<br/>- Asami... You didn't have to do that. <br/>- And I'm taking you out to dinner. There are two people who'd like to hear from you.<br/>Akihito felt his anxiety skyrocket at the mention of the two possible people. Not Kou or Takato. Maybe Fei Long and Tao, but Asami wouldn't look so happy just out of curiosity about his reactions.<br/>- My parents? Why did you invite them?<br/>- I thought it was time I met them. After all, we're going to have a family together.  <br/>Asami's questioning gaze, mixed with a certain sadistic satisfaction, sent a shiver down his spine and Akihito breathed, almost paralyzing him with apprehension as he felt compelled to give him an answer. <br/>- We're not on good terms. <br/>Also, he had never intended to introduce Asami to his parents and he could hardly imagine what his parents would say or how they would react to the news of his pregnancy and his life with this man. <br/>- You may want to put your differences aside for dinner. And I'm sure they'll be more than thrilled to hear that they're going to be grandparents.<br/>Asami's self-confident tone made him grit his teeth and Akihito turned his head towards the window to watch the landscape pass before his eyes, his mind drifting towards the promises Yuri had made to him and the memories of their nights together, where he would loosen up against the warm, muscular body of the man who held him protectively close to him, whispering softly against his ear, his hands tenderly caressing his belly. <br/>- What makes you smile like that?<br/>- I was thinking about the baby's name. <br/>Asami replied with a slight smile before answering:<br/>- Mom is finally interested. What names were you thinking of?<br/>Akihito had some ideas for names in particular, names that he hadn't even told Yuri because he wanted to keep them secret until the baby was born and choose the name himself. He couldn't help but look for Scandinavian names, Yuri having told him that some Russians were descended from Vikings. <br/>- I was thinking Hoshiyo if it's a girl and Kaze if it's a boy.<br/>Asami nodded his head, a slightly amused look on his face as he leaned over to whisper, a glint of arrogance in his eyes:<br/>- Not even a little Ryuji or Ryuichiro in my honor? <br/>- This tradition of naming children after their parents is stupid. Anyway, I'm the one who decides the name.<br/>Asami looked at him with amusement, visibly distracted by his anger, and stepped aside when the car stopped in front of a restaurant, Suoh opening the door for them. Sighing with nervousness, Akihito placed the bouquet of flowers next to his things and went out first to enter the restaurant, cursing inwardly the man who walked behind him as he looked for his parents. Eventually he found the couple sitting by a fireplace, whispering in a low voice and not yet noticing their arrival, visibly absorbed in their conversation.<br/>- Mr. and Mrs. Takaba. <br/>His parents turned towards them and opened their eyes wide when they saw them, him with his round belly and accompanied by this dark man with biting eyes who ruffled their hair. Uncomfortable, Akihito quickly sat down at the table and whispered, "Hello Daddy, hello Mommy. "before taking a piece of bread to chew on nervously under the ever-amused gaze of the arrogant bastard who sat opposite him.<br/>- I'm Asami Ryuichi, your son's companion. Nice to finally meet you. <br/>His mother rigidly accepted the hand the man held out to her and whispered slowly, her eyes traveling from Akihito to the man, from the man to her beloved son, as if she couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes.<br/>Akihito glanced at his father, looking for the slightest sign of support from him, and was relieved when he winked at him, his light green eyes shining with tenderness, Asami's burning look ruffling his hair as much as his cold voice which didn't bode well.<br/>- I was busy, Mom. <br/>- Too busy to give us this kind of news?<br/>The young man sighed before whispering, annoyed by his mother's aggressive reactions and by the feeling of being cornered like a rabbit in front of a pack of wolves.<br/><em>Maybe it's because I didn't want this baby. Maybe because I didn't want to talk about my screwed-up relationship with this guy. Maybe because I didn't want to give you a reason to criticize my life any more.</em><br/>- Yes, Mom. <br/>His mother gave Asami a nasty look as his father asked, in a burst of hope to ease the tension, his fingers playing with the engagement ring he had around his neck. <br/>- So, will it be a little girl or a boy?<br/>- Your son decided it would be a surprise. But I'm sure it will be a boy.<br/>Akihito bite furiously into his piece of bread, his heart beating at his temples, as he refrained from leaving the table and calling a taxi back to the apartment or shouting out his frustration and rage in front of everyone. <br/>- Boys are important, they are the ones who pass on the inheritance and ensure that the family prospers. I am glad I had a son, even though he is often ungrateful. <br/>Please get him out of there. Akihito glanced out the window to watch the passers-by, his father's voice whispering that a daughter was just as well seemed distant to him as his world was reduced to the erratic movements of the city.<br/>- A girl costs money, especially since you have to be quick to marry her. <br/>- Oh, Etsuko. We are no longer in the days when women were just good at marriage and being stay-at-home mothers. Look at our Akihito, he's a pregnant man who's going to be a father and that doesn't stop him from working. <br/>Akihito blinked his eyes when he thought he saw a familiar silhouette in the streets before his heart missed a beat when he saw that it was Yuri. The man was dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and was leaning against the wall of a building, his only eye fixed on him, his face impassive even though he could guess he was trying to figure out what was going on inside the restaurant, and he smiled as a gentle warmth spread across his chest, his eyes not leaving the father of his baby for a moment.<br/>- Akihito. <br/>Asami's voice took him out of his thoughts and the young man thanked the waiter who put their dishes in front of them before turning his head again towards the window to see that Yuri had moved, prowling around the street like a predator, mingling with the crowd to disappear for a few minutes, probably to avoid being spotted by Asami's possible henchmen.<br/>- Akihito, eat! Your meal will get cold. <br/>Dinner was going to be long...<br/> <br/> </p><p><br/>Yuri walked slowly through the streets of Tokyo, his blue eyes fixed on the building where Akihito was supposed to be, a shiver of anticipation running down his back as he thought about the fact that he only had three months left before he could finally hold Akihito and their child in his arms, take them home and show their baby his room. <br/>According to his spies, Asami didn't have any big doubts about a possible lover or any evidence, but he had enough instinct to realize that something was wrong. And the problem was that for Asami to live without controlling his environment made him dangerous, and a dangerous Asami was risking that he would attack Akihito. Especially when Akihito was, apparently, becoming more and more aggressive towards the man, and the tensions were becoming more and more palpable. <br/>- Yuri, we should go. <br/>Aaron approached him, his steely eyes barely visible under the shadow of his hood, a disapproving pout on his lips that almost made Yuri laugh so much it looked like the pout of a child. <br/>- Not yet. <br/>He still needed to think a little. If only about how he could see Akihito without endangering him. Above all, he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that had obsessed him for a few days, nor of the impression that his spies hadn't told him everything. Aaron breathed a deep sigh in response, almost piafing with impatience at the idea of being able to get back into action and boost himself with the chemical adrenaline that would pour into his body to make him forget the fear. <br/>- When are we going back?<br/>- I'll come back with Akihito and the baby. According to the doctors, the delivery is likely to take place sooner than expected because of the fact that it is a male pregnancy. <br/>His instincts told him that the delivery would probably take place in two months. And he needed to see Akihito to warn him about how things would go after he gave birth and to reassure him that his Akihito must have been anxious about giving birth to their child.<br/>- So what are you going to do about it?<br/>Aaron shoved a man who seemed to be in a hurry, and Yuri blew, his footsteps quickening as he thought, his gaze sometimes turning to the huge penthouse that seemed to be plunged into darkness, his primal instincts almost pushing him to enter the building, to kill the parasite that was preventing him from retrieving his companion, and to put him safely with him. <br/>- Ask Kou and Takato as he did last time. <br/>His younger brother nodded his head and sighed with relief when the old man took over the hotel he had been staying in for more than a month, silently praying that the child would be born as soon as possible.<br/> </p><p><br/> <br/>- Why are you taking me there? <br/>Akihito followed his friends to a building that looked like a karaoke bar from the large illuminated sign that lit up the black facade, with an amused smile on his face as he watched his friends whispering among themselves while he glanced at the two guards who were following them from afar. Takato pulled him close and blew a gleam of mischief in his eyes.<br/>- To sing and have fun. <br/>- And most of all, to see someone in particular. <br/>Kou's wink almost stopped his heart and Akihito whispered in a low voice as they entered the building:<br/>- Are you serious?  <br/>Takato looked up at the sky as he pushed him inside the building, and Kou ran off to talk to the manager, who greeted them before taking them upstairs to a private box with benches, a table and a TV. <br/>- Where's Yuri?<br/>- He said he's waiting for you upstairs in one of the hotel rooms.<br/>- And don't worry about us, Yoshida will join us so you can take your time with your lover. <br/>Akihito felt his eyes burn with tears and he hugged his friends and thanked them before whispering, "I'll give this back to you guys. Akihito felt his eyes burn with tears and hugged his friends and thanked them before whispering "I'll give this back to you guys" before leaving them to go upstairs, his heart beating with excitement and euphoria, his eyes sweeping down the shiny black walls of the hallway before landing on a slightly open wooden door, his footsteps guiding him slowly, his fingers wrapping around the handle to slowly open the door and discover a large room where Yuri was waiting for him, who got up to join him almost immediately. <br/>- Are you making me languish on purpose?<br/>- How can you say that? It is you who made me wait for three weeks!<br/>He smiled when Yuri took him in his arms and kissed him, almost missing the purr of happiness as his heart panicked in his chest at the man's touch, the heady smell of Eau de Cologne, of taiga pine being enough to make his head spin and make his lower abdomen aching with need and frustration.<br/>- Complain to Asami. <br/>He feels Yuri's lips curl into a teasing smile and his eyes look at him intensely before they separate and he double-closes the door after peeking down the hallway, as if to make sure no one was spying on them.<br/>- How's it going with the baby? <br/>Akihito sat down as an Indian on the edge of the huge bed in the middle of the room and pressed his face against his hand, his eyes watching the man come close to him as his entrails were painfully knotted together.<br/>- He's fine, the doctor thinks he might arrive a little early, among other risks.<br/>He didn't want to worry Yuri by telling him about the risks of miscarriage or death in childbirth, and anyway, his instincts tell him that the man probably already knows. <br/>- And with Asami?<br/>Akihito bit his tongue before answering hesitantly, thinking about the words he was going to use so as not to infuriate him as the memories of the evening at the restaurant came back to him. <br/>- We're practically at war right now, Asami resents me for not telling my parents about him and the baby, for continuing to work and for being so distant. <br/>They were at war, but the reasons were now quite different from work and hiding.<br/>- And?<br/>Yuri stood in front of him, his iceberg-colored eyes looking at him impassively, although his rigid posture indicated that he was tense, probably as tight as a spring, and that he had to be all the more careful when he dropped the bomb.<br/>- I slept with him, to calm him down and show him that he was wrong and that I still wanted him, but let's just say that he was quite...<br/>- Brutal?<br/>Akihito watched anxiously as Yuri's eyes began to burn with rage as he heard him gnashing his teeth, his hopes of spending a normal evening with the man evaporating as he finally confessed what had happened that night. <br/>- Pretty much, yeah. He kept me in bed for almost two days. And the reason I went to the hospital was because I was bleeding and I couldn't feel the baby.<br/>He didn't dare to say that they had argued, both about the parents and about Akihito's "indiscipline" and his potential lover, and that Asami, in an excess of rage and an overwhelming need to remember who was the master in this relationship, had dragged him by force and locked him in the secret room to use his toys on him, and that it was partly that, in addition to Asami's brutality during their frolic, that had injured his vaginal walls and damaged his cervix, in addition to almost causing a miscarriage.<br/>He felt his breath getting stuck in his throat and tears stinging his eyes as he recalled those memories and the anguish he felt when he saw the blood flowing between his legs, his fear that the baby had been hurt or was having a miscarriage. His only relief had been that the doctor, seeing the damage and the marks left by the harness and Asami, had dryly yelled at him despite the fact that he was his employer, and that Asami had sincerely regretted what he had done, taking Akihito's fury in stride and agreeing for a few days to sleep separately.</p><p><br/> <br/><em>Akihito was in pain everywhere. From the tips of his toes to his scalp, which had been damaged by Asami's hands that had pulled his hair too much while he was taking it brutally. The young man groaned in pain as he slowly got up, this simple movement was enough to awaken the pain lurking in his vagina, and walked with difficulty to the bathroom, leaning against the walls as his head turned. Perhaps a hot shower would do him good, at least to clean him and relax his tormented muscles.</em><br/><em>The young man slowly caressed his belly as he came out of his numbness, his instinct telling him that it was not normal for his baby, usually so restless and always prone to pirouettes in his amniotic sac, to be so calm. </em><br/><em>Akihito shook his head, cursing the man in a low voice as he ran the water, ignoring the liquid that flowed along his thighs and which was undoubtedly Asami's seed. The Japanese could not stop a sneer from coming out of between his lips as he thought of the man. How could he have fallen in love with such a man? If he had not been so blinded at the time, he probably would have accepted Fei Long's proposal, at least the Chinese would have treated him better. </em><br/><em>The young man closed his eyes as he slipped under the hot water, sighing with happiness as he felt the water wash away his sweat, his hands sliding through his hair to push it backwards as he felt a familiar, diffuse, throbbing pain in his belly. Paralyzed by a sudden anguish, Akihito reopened his eyes and looked down to see the water tinting red, his prominent belly preventing him from seeing where the blood was coming from even though an enormous doubt crept into his mind as he let his hand go down near his crotch, unaware as best he could of the pain that was gripping his belly more and more.</em><br/><em>With his breath trembling and his heart beating with cold fear, Akihito raised his hand and almost turned his eyes when he saw all the blood covering it. His baby. Had Asami killed his baby? His anguish turned into panic in a single heartbeat and Akihito turned off the water before getting out of the shower, his belly pain turning into cramps that took his breath away and almost made him bend in half, one of his hands catching up to the sink as his brain circled the worst possible scenarios for his baby.  </em><br/><em>Slowly, dazed by the pain and the nameless terror he felt, the young man managed to grab a towel and wrap himself in it before shouting for help, the sight of the traces of blood left behind him, making him dizzy, forcing him to sit on the ground and close his eyes, terrified sobs shaking his chest as he continued to scream, certain that he could not get up without risking fainting. </em><br/><em>He barely heard the guards enter the apartment shouting his name, not noticing their presence until one of them entered the bathroom and stood frozen beside him with wide-open eyes of dread.</em><br/><em>- I think I'm losing the baby.</em><br/><em>He remembered that faint whisper filled with all the fear he felt at that moment but not the rest of it. He'd woken up in a hospital room, the doctor Asami had hired apologizing a thousand times before explaining what had happened, the doctor's screams echoing in the hallway as Asami arrived, and more vaguely, the yakuza apologizing for the first time, visibly shaken by the situation, and from him, hitting him and calling him names, the fear and shock still vividly in his mind. </em><br/> </p><p>- Akihito...<br/>The young man closed his eyes, warm tears wetting his cheeks, and began to sob when Yuri held him close, his breathing made deep and heavy by an anger he seemed to have barely mastered, his fingers sinking into his back as his breath burned his scalp like a dragon would.<br/>- I'm going to kill him. <br/>Akihito doesn't need to open his eyes to see the icy resolution that must shine even in the cold orbs of the man, Yuri's simple raging and determined tone was enough for him to imagine the frightening face he had to make. <br/>The young man quickly wiped away his tears before murmuring, slowly moving away from Yuri to take the man's face in a cup.<br/>- Please Yuri, let's just enjoy this evening. <br/>He just wanted Yuri to reassure him and make him forget these events, to whisper to him again about all these possible futures and give him enough hope to last until the next time they would see each other.  His pleading tone seemed to have an effect on the Russian, who sighed before sitting on the bed and whispered as he ran a hand through his hair, his blue eyes still sparkling as his jaws were clenched, probably to the point of making his gums bleed. <br/>- Are you still hurt? <br/>- No, I'm not hurt again. The doctor advised me not to do anything tiring though, so I had to stop working. <br/>Much to the delight of Asami, who now worked most of his time at the apartment to keep an eye on him. His only distraction had been the presence of Kou and Takato, who had forced him out from time to time so he wouldn't get depressed. <br/>Akihito pressed his face against the man's shoulder and the man whispered softly, stroking his hair, his eyes looking away, as if he was thinking about something.<br/>- I can't leave you with him.<br/>- I know you can't. <br/>Yuri seemed to hesitate for a moment before adding a weak point: "Fei Long was supposed to help me distract Asami so I could pick you up after the birth. But we'll have to change the plan. ». <br/>- What are you going to do then?<br/>The young man felt his heart pounding in his chest, waiting with apprehension for an answer that was slow to come, the caresses of his fingers in his hair not enough to soothe him.<br/>- Take you away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everybody, how are you? I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and keep you busy, because from today I won't be posting anything for a long time (driver's license and preparatory week, etc...).<br/>Sorry also for the time it took me to update, my computer has a lot of trouble working (after all, it's 10 years old ! ) but I will soon have a new one ;)</p><p>I don't think I'll post the chapter right away because I'm afraid that these pregnancy stories will become repetitive, so if you have any ideas to spice things up ( kidnappings...) don't hesitate to let me know ;)</p><p>AND I'M NOT FORGETTING THE EXTRAS ! Don't worry, I kept all your ideas even if the extras are not on the main fic ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Que vas-tu faire alors? </em><br/><em>- Vous kidnapper. </em><br/>Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que lui et Yuri s'étaient parlé et Akihito s'était presque enfui, dans une panique soudaine à l'idée d'être enlevé. Probablement parce qu'il savait que l'homme était capable du pire et de le kidnapper quelques minutes après lui avoir dit ces deux mots, et que ces derniers enlèvements lui avaient laissé des séquelles. <br/>Et maintenant il se reprochait d'avoir tant paniqué. Yuri ne lui ferait jamais de mal, encore moins leur petit. Yuri lui aurait probablement expliqué comment les choses allaient se passer et le rassurerait.<br/>Akihito jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui, le sentiment oppressant d'être suivi depuis quelques jours le rendant nerveux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non, si c'était juste les hommes de Yuri ou Fei Long prêts à agir ou les ennemis d'Asami qui pensaient que c'était le bon moment pour demander une rançon. <br/>Ses gardes étaient encore à quelques mètres de lui, semblant fatigués et ennuyés par leur tâche, et Akihito soupira avant de secouer la tête, posant une main protectrice sur son ventre rond et lourd, se réprimandant mentalement pour s'être stressé à partir de là, même si le médecin lui avait conseillé de rester calme. <br/>- Ton papa n'est vraiment pas bon, n'est-ce pas, bébé?  <br/>Il s'est senti particulièrement moche ces derniers temps. Sa mère, qu'Asami avait hébergée avec son père dans un hôtel près de leur appartement, lui rendait régulièrement visite sous prétexte de l'aider dans les tâches ménagères et de lui tenir compagnie. <br/>Sa mère s'était efforcée de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur la garde des enfants et sur la façon de jongler entre mari et enfant, et ses propos intimidants et humiliants réussissaient à saper son moral. <br/>- On va t'acheter des animaux en peluche et des jouets, et si je sors sans rien faire, Asami et ma mère me donneront du fil à retordre. <br/>Yuri l'aurait réconforté. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et lui aurait chuchoté des choses rassurantes, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un jeune parent et qu'il était normal pour lui de douter et de ne pas savoir, qu'il apprendrait à temps. <br/><em>Sauf que tu ne peux plus contacter Yuri et qu'il est probablement en colère contre toi pour ta réaction, idiot. </em><br/>Il est entré dans une ruelle moins fréquentée de Shibuya où il savait qu'il y avait de petits magasins de jouets pour enfants, ses yeux examinant attentivement les vitrines des magasins avec des jouets en plastique et en bois colorés et de nombreux animaux en peluche avant d'entrer dans l'un d'eux.<br/>La boutique était petite, pas plus de quinze mètres carrés, avec un comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un vieil homme occupé à réparer un jouet mécanique, toute la boutique bordée d'étagères et de supports s'effondrant sous des jouets et des animaux en peluche qui semblaient, pour la plupart, être fait à la main. <br/>En silence, le jeune homme sillonnait les minuscules étagères, profitant du calme paisible de l'endroit et du silence qui aurait été absolu sans le bruit du vieil homme travaillant à quelques mètres de là. Il voulait acheter un jouet en peluche que son petit pourrait garder avec lui la nuit et qui deviendrait son jouet préféré. <br/>- Êtes-vous ici pour acheter des jeux pour le bébé à naître? <br/>La voix rauque du vieil homme le sortit de ses pensées et Akihito se tourna pour le voir le rejoindre d'un pas lent et raide, les yeux pâles de l'homme regardant les peluches qu'Akihito fixait. <br/>- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir. <br/>Le vieil homme sourit légèrement avant de chuchoter doucement, ses yeux verts posés sur un petit lapin blanc avec une tache noire sur son œil droit et une oreille gauche. <br/>- Je pense que ce lapin sera bon pour votre bébé. Le blanc et le noir sont deux couleurs contrastées connues pour stimuler la vision des bébés. Alors tous les enfants adorent les lapins. <br/>Akihito a pris la peluche et l'a examinée sous tous les angles et a remarqué la patte artisanale du vieil homme sur certaines coutures et la douceur qui ne lui rappelait pas la peluche industrielle, il aimait la peluche et puis elle irait bien dans la chambre du bébé, quel que soit le thème. <br/>- L'avez vous fabriqué tout seul? <br/>La fierté des yeux de l'homme frêle lui répondait mieux que les mots et Akihito souffla un "Je l'achète. As-tu autre chose à m'offrir?" Et écouta l'artisan lui montrer des jouets pour nouveau-nés et leur raconter leur histoire et la sienne . Des jouets qu'il avait fabriqués pour ses enfants et des jouets qu'il avait fabriqués avec ses enfants, des peluches et des poupées fabriquées par sa femme.<br/>Quand Akihito est sorti de la boutique, il portait un sac avec des animaux en peluche et des boîtes de jeux, le tout à moitié prix car le vieil homme avait un cœur en or. Il marcha quelques minutes avant que son malaise ne revienne en force et Akihito se sentit obligé de retourner à la boutique. <br/>Quand Akihito est sorti de la boutique, il portait un sac avec des animaux en peluche et des boîtes de jeux, le tout à moitié prix car le vieil homme avait un cœur en or. Il marcha quelques minutes avant que son sentiment de malaise ne revienne en force et Akihito se sentit obligé de se retourner pour la seule raison qu'il était seul avec deux gardes au milieu d'un dédale de ruelles sombres. <br/>Un frisson de peur le parcourut lorsqu'il vit que ses deux gardes avaient disparu et qu'une vague de terreur le submergea soudain, son instinct hurlant de courir et de se mettre à couvert, avant qu'une main ne soit posée sur son visage, un chiffon imbibé d'un produit qui lui fit tourner la tête, ses propres mains essayant désespérément de gratter les bras qui l'empêchaient de fuir alors qu'il perdait connaissance, la panique le traversant comme un raz-de-marée avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, le sac sur son bras glissant de sa prise et tombant lourdement sur le sol en asphalte. <br/> <br/> <br/>Akihito se sentait incroyablement lourd, comme si tout son corps était devenu une chape de plomb, et un désir presque obsessionnel de s'endormir paralysait ses pensées et menaçait de l'emmener à tout moment. Le jeune homme essaya de bouger, remua même un doigt et ouvrit les yeux, mais l'effort presque surhumain le laissa haletant et épuisé, et Akihito se demanda un instant ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il était incapable de bouger. Quelque chose lui revint vaguement, un vague souvenir d'une boutique et d'un vieil homme, mais l'envie de dormir l'a presque assommé et Akihito se rendormit, inconscient de la sensation d'inconfort qui lui tordait les entrailles, espérant qu'il serait en meilleure forme quand il s'est réveillé et que sa mère ne voulait pas lui enlever la tête d'avoir tant dormi.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri tournait en rond dans la pièce où dormait son Akihito, toujours abasourdi par le léger sédatif que les hommes de Fei Long lui avaient donné, attendant impatiemment que le père de son bébé se réveille enfin, furieux contre les hommes chinois. <br/>Ce dernier se tenait contre un mur, ses yeux brun doré le fixant attentivement avant de souffler lentement, sa voix s'élevant à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, comme s'il craignait de réveiller le garçon endormi au milieu de l'immense lit ou de déchaîner la fureur. de la bête qui allait tourner en rond dans les entrailles de l'imposant Russe. <br/>- Je punirai mes hommes en conséquence, Yuri. Ils m'ont désobéi et ont mis Akihito en danger.</p><p><br/> <br/>Les poings serrés de rage, Yuri se tourna vers la galerie qui entourait le jardin intérieur de la villa de Fei Long, ses yeux glacés ne parvenant pas à s'émerveiller de la beauté de la végétation ou à trouver l'apaisement dans les mots du gangster quand son esprit était entièrement tourné. à imaginer ce qu'Akihito a dû ressentir à ce moment-là, la terreur et la panique, sans doute aussi la peur de perdre leur enfant. <br/>L'enlèvement avait été prévu pour la semaine suivante pour donner à Yuri le temps d'avertir le jeune homme, et le Russe aurait dû être présent pour cet "enlèvement" pour rassurer son amant. Mais les trois hommes avaient décidé d'agir à leur manière, sous prétexte de vouloir terminer au plus vite pour décharger leur maître de cette mission, considérant qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que l'organisation organisée. kidnapping d'un amoureux d'un allié précaire. <br/>- Je te laisse avec lui, je vais m'occuper de ces hommes.<br/>Yuri grogna en réponse, écoutant le bruit des pas de Fei Long s'éloignant et la porte coulissante se fermant, le laissant seul avec son jeune amant, respirant profondément l'air frais pour se calmer, l'air glacé brûlant ses poumons et lui donnant de l'oie. bosses, son esprit se tourna enfin vers le côté positif de la situation: son Akihito était enfin avec lui. Ils n'avaient plus à se cacher et à craindre la possible fureur d'Asami s'il découvrait leur relation. Il pourrait enfin profiter de lui, le soutenir correctement et faire connaissance avec <em>son</em> enfant. <br/>L'homme se retourna et referma le fusuma, un vague instinct primitif le poussant à protéger le père de son enfant, une sensation de chaleur vertigineuse dans sa poitrine alors que tout son corps semblait presque vibrer d'une euphorie enivrante, son cerveau lui donnant des milliers d'idées de des choses à faire avec Akihito et des envies différentes. <br/>Il rejoignit Akihito au lit, assoiffé de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et de parler à voix basse à son enfant, la jalousie presque maladive qui l'étouffait à la pensée qu'Asami pouvait faire de telles choses avec son enfant finit par apaiser maintenant que il les avait près de lui. Asami ne pouvait plus leur faire de mal. Asami ne serait pas celui qui assisterait à la naissance, ni celui qui aurait le bonheur de serrer et de bercer son enfant. <br/>Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme pour respirer son odeur, une de ses mains migrant vers le ventre gonflé qui semblait un peu plus gros que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et que Yuri pensait avoir été lourd et douloureux à supporter. . <br/>- Votre père est très courageux, vous le savez? Je n'aurai jamais le courage de supporter ce qu'il traverse en ce moment. <br/>Il ne comprend pas comment quiconque peut accepter de supporter plus de neuf mois de souffrance pour enfin avoir un enfant. Lui-même n'en serait pas capable, même connaissant les effets secondaires qu'il avait vus avec Akihito et, à ses yeux, à cause du niveau de «récompense» par rapport à tout cela. <br/>Entre ses bras, Akihito gémit doucement et ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières, son sommeil apparemment agité, et Yuri fredonna doucement pour l'apaiser, son bonheur vaguement troublé par une légère inquiétude. Il espérait qu'Akihito se réveillerait bientôt, afin qu'il puisse essuyer la colère du jeune homme le plus tôt possible et s'assurer de sa santé. <br/>Yuri sentit le bébé bouger sous sa main et le vieil homme sourit, caressant tendrement la peau pâle alors qu'il bougeait sa tête pour la presser contre sa main, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du jeune garçon endormi à ses côtés. Il avait été heureux quand Akihito lui avait dit qu'il portait son enfant, même s'il avait compris qu'il n'en voulait pas et qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il aimait son enfant, aussi incroyable soit-il, avec un amour féroce qui manquait de lui déchirer le cœur et qui le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'il imaginait quelque chose qui arrivait à son enfant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant pour qui que ce soit d'autre que pour Akihito, et cela l'effrayait presque, le rendait incertain de l'éducation qu'il voulait lui donner ou même de rester avec Tchernobog. <br/>Soupirant, le vieil homme leva la main sur la joue d'Akihito pour la caresser, rassuré par l'idée que son jeune amant pourrait l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions et le calmer. Yuri était bien conscient des effets positifs du jeune homme sur lui et cela suffisait à le calmer car il savait que le jeune homme le remettrait sur la bonne voie au moindre faux pas. <br/>Les gémissements d'Akihito le sortirent à nouveau de ses pensées et Yuri retira sa main en voyant ses yeux commencer à clignoter doucement avant de les ouvrir, son nez se plissant légèrement avant de les ouvrir, une lueur complètement paniquée dans leur azur pâle, un halètement de terreur. lui échapper. <br/>- Akihito ...<br/>Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'Akihito se leva pour se mettre sur le dos et le gifla avant de quitter le lit, ses yeux le fixant furieusement, sa respiration lourde et rapide et ses cheveux en pétards faisant bondir son cœur. sa poitrine, de désir et d'appréhension, sa joue encore douloureusement grouillante de la gifle qu'il reçut. Il fallait calmer Akihito avant que ce dernier ne les mette en danger, lui et leur enfant, et surtout lui expliquer que tout cela était un malentendu. <br/>- Espèce de malade! Tu aurais pu me prévenir! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Avez-vous essayé de me faire peur à mort?<br/>Akihito se tient à l'écart de lui, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même dans une position défensive, la rage, la peur et le choc subis par les événements déformant presque son visage, ses yeux brûlants d'une férocité animale, un bras entourant de manière protectrice son ventre rond. Et Yuri sentit ses entrailles tourner à l'intérieur de son ventre et un sentiment de malaise le saisit alors qu'il s'approchait lentement du jeune homme, présentant ses mains devant lui dans un geste d'apaisement alors qu'il parlait doucement, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux des siens. amant qui semblait hésiter entre sortir de la pièce et sauter sur lui pour se déchirer le visage avec ses ongles. <br/>- Ces gars ont agi de manière totalement indépendante Akihito. Je vous assure que je n'en savais rien. <br/>Voyant qu'Akihito semblait se détendre, Yuri fit un pas en avant avant d'ajouter doucement, heureux que le jeune homme ait accepté de l'écouter et de se calmer. <br/>- J'étais censé vous trouver ce week-end pour vous tenir au courant du plan et être là pour la journée. <br/>Akihito fronça les sourcils, toujours méfiant, et cracha de venin, ses yeux brûlants comme des flammes regardant autour de lui pour observer la pièce, cherchant probablement une issue de secours ou quelque chose contre quoi se protéger. <br/>- Comment savoir que tu ne me mens pas? <br/>La question est comme une gifle pour lui. Avait-il peur de son jeune amant la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus? Une vague de culpabilité le frappa au souvenir du jeune homme fuyant leur rendez-vous sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il avait mal géré les choses à cette occasion.<br/>- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Akihito, encore moins notre enfant. <br/>Akihito sembla hésiter un instant sur sa réaction et Yuri sut qu'il avait touché un accord assez sensible pour qu'Akihito puisse lui pardonner, ce dernier finissant par soupirer et lui jeter un regard suspect avant de laisser ses bras reposer le long de son corps avant de marmonner. <br/>- Où sommes-nous actuellement? <br/>- Nous sommes dans la ville d'Izumi, dans la préfecture de Kagoshima. <br/>- D'accord, d'accord. Allez-vous me garder enfermé dans cette pièce ou allez-vous me laisser me promener? <br/>- Laissez-moi vous faire visiter.<br/>Le jeune homme semblait beaucoup plus détendu maintenant qu'il savait où il était et que son enlèvement n'était pas le fait de Yuri, et il accepta la proposition de l'homme en hochant la tête, et le vieil homme était plus qu'heureux de lui montrer les endroits où ils allaient vivre. pour le reste de la grossesse de son jeune amant, et jusqu'à ce que lui et leur enfant soient prêts à rentrer en Russie. <br/>Son bras a migré vers les épaules du jeune homme, ses doigts caressant paresseusement sa peau chaude alors qu'il le guidait dans la maison traditionnelle japonaise, heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, pour enfin l'avoir à ses côtés comme il se doit, et il bougea son bras. main pour toucher le cou du jeune homme avec ses doigts, arrachant un frisson qui le fit sourire légèrement. <br/>- J'ai promis que je prendrais bien soin de vous deux. Et je tiendrai ma promesse.<br/>Sur son bras, Akihito se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement, ses yeux bleus lavés de toute méfiance et de toute colère, resplendissant de bonne humeur. <br/>- Je suis désolé de m'être enfui cette nuit-là. C'était stupide, j'étais affolé, je suis désolé. <br/>Yuri répondit par un baiser, ses doigts s'enroulant dans les cheveux blonds, son autre main caressant doucement la mâchoire du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux et gémit doucement, se laissant aller entre ses bras, son ventre pressé contre le sien, et le vieux l'homme ferma les yeux, appréciant de pouvoir goûter ces lèvres fines, chaudes et douces. <br/>Il les sépara quand il sentit son amant haletant, et s'entendit chuchoter avant de souffler à voix basse: <br/>- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, d'accord? Profitez simplement de la maison. <br/>Akihito hocha la tête et Yuri l'emmena dans leur chambre où certains des effets personnels du jeune homme l'attendaient - les choses essentielles pour le bébé et pour Akihito ainsi que ses caméras et certaines choses importantes pour ce dernier - et ce dernier a immédiatement couru vers le sac en plastique qu'il avait eu avec lui au moment de son enlèvement, visiblement ravi de voir que le contenu était parfaitement intact. <br/>- Comment as-tu fais ça? <br/>- Des espions. <br/>Son Akihito n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de la réaction potentielle d'Asami lorsqu'il a découvert que le jeune homme et ses affaires avaient disparu. Soit il comprendra qu'Akihito avait été kidnappé, soit il pensera que le jeune homme en avait assez et il est parti. <br/>Yuri et Fei Long se préparaient particulièrement à la première possibilité et avaient déjà commencé à planifier des stratégies en cas d'attaque d'Asami, pour abriter Akihito et le cacher aux yeux de l'homme. <br/>L'homme fouillait dans les cartons avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant, son front brillant lui disant que leur enfant devait l'alourdir et probablement le blesser, et son visage s'illumina quand il trouva l'appareil photo qu'il lui avait offert comme excuse pour son comportement passé. <br/>- Y a-t-il des endroits à visiter ici? <br/>- Quelques-uns, si vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme, je peux vous emmener dans les prochains jours. <br/>Il ferait en sorte qu'Akihito ne soit pas trop fatigué, surtout après le stress qu'il avait subi. Mais en attendant ... <br/>Yuri prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le portant comme une mariée au lit, à peine gêné par le poids que son amant avait pris, et le plaça soigneusement là, ses lèvres revenant aux siennes avant que le Japonais ne murmure, ses mains posées sur sa poitrine. alors que ses yeux bleus s'assombrissaient de désir. <br/>- Doucement? <br/>- Toujours. Dites-moi si vous ne le sentez pas. <br/>Akihito ne protesta plus, ses mains allant déboutonner sa chemise, bougeant sa tête sur le côté pour lui permettre de s'embrasser et de se mordre franchement le cou, et Yuri ronronna doucement, évitant de s'appuyer sur le ventre du garçon, son cerveau travaillant déjà à trouver un confortable position pour Akihito, se souvenant des affections possibles qu'il pourrait avoir. Et pour qu'il n'ait pas à se tordre pour atteindre les parties de son amant qui l'intéressaient. <br/>- Enlevez vos vêtements et mettez-vous en position cuillère. <br/>Commencer par une position douce pour les préliminaires pourrait aider Akihito à se remettre sur pied et à soulager son mal de dos. Le jeune homme lui obéit docilement et soupira de bien-être, à peine couché sur le côté, visiblement soulagé de la douleur qui devait lui avoir agrippé le dos, son appareil photo abandonné sur la table de chevet. Yuri se déshabilla à son tour et se glissa dans le dos du jeune homme, sa main touchant doucement son épaule contre son ventre proéminent pour le caresser doucement, ses lèvres embrassant doucement le cou du jeune homme qui semblait maintenant parfaitement détendu, les battements rapides de son cœur révélant lui qu'il était également excité et impatient avec lui. <br/>Paresseusement, Yuri glissa un bras sous le jeune homme pour caresser doucement ses pectoraux légèrement bombés avec le lait qu'ils contenaient, et taquiner le mamelon à portée de main, faisant haleter Akihito et s'étirer inconsciemment contre lui, l'autre main de l'homme glissant sous le ventre pour le pincer et le pincer. masser le clitoris imbibé de sang, arrachant un gémissement mélodieux au garçon alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, ses jambes se resserrant sur sa main comme s'il essayait de garder sa main là où elle était. <br/>Le Russe ronronnait doucement contre les cheveux du jeune homme, ignorant sa propre excitation qui devenait douloureuse et se pressait contre les reins du jeune homme, son attention toute tournée vers le plaisir qu'il donnait à son jeune amant, guettant le moindre signe de douleur ou d'inconfort qui lui dirait d'arrêter, ce dernier murmurant faiblement son nom alors que ses mains venaient à s'accrocher aux siennes et l'encourageant presque frénétiquement à continuer. <br/>- Très bien, je suis là. <br/>Il n'y avait pas besoin de se dépêcher. Après tout, ils étaient enfin ensemble et ils avaient le reste du temps à se faire plaisir, ils n'étaient plus sous la pression du risque d'être découverts. <br/>Mais il obéit docilement aux ordres de son amant et se soumit à ses besoins, ses dents collées dans le cou du jeune homme pour le faire siffler, sa main migrant vers sa virilité qui exigeait aussi l'attention, la sensation de petites mains sur les siennes, comme si elles ne le faisaient pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, le faisant sourire contre la peau chaude et crémeuse, ses hanches bougeant lentement entre les cuisses d'Akihito pour se soulager de la brûlure qui se propageait partout dans le bas de son ventre comme un enfer et devenait insupportable, remerciant Akihito dans sa tête quand ce dernier resserra suffisamment ses cuisses pour lui donner le frottement et la chaleur dont il avait besoin pour qu'il se sente bien. <br/>Les mains d'Akihito serraient fermement ses poignets alors que Yuri glissait doucement deux doigts dans son vagin humide, s'accrochant pour toucher son point doux, la paume de sa main frottant contre son clitoris.<br/>- Yuri… <br/>Le murmure pressant du jeune homme, les palpitations de son sexe et les contractions des muscles de son vagin autour de ses doigts lui disant qu'il allait bientôt arriver. Lui aussi était sur le point de venir. Autour d'eux, la pièce semblait devenir froide alors que leurs corps devenaient de plus en plus chauds et une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à se former sur leur peau. <br/>Les yeux fermés, Yuri plongea son visage dans la nuque d'Akihito pour respirer son parfum, qui semblait être devenu plus doux depuis ses derniers souvenirs, et pour profiter de ses cheveux soyeux, son cœur battant la chamade au même rythme que ses coups entre le tendre cuisses de son amant, sa main occupée avec le membre d'Akihito accélérant le rythme de son pompage tandis que son autre main restait prudente dans ses mouvements. <br/>Tremblant, Akihito est venu avec un cri étouffé, ses mains se resserrant si fort sur ses poignets qu'il l'a griffé, ses cuisses se resserrant si étroitement autour de lui qu'il est venu à son tour, ses mains vont s'enrouler autour d'Akihito dans un réflexe pour se rapprocher au plus près. vers lui le plus possible, un grognement étouffé lui échappa alors qu'il mordait une dernière fois le cou du jeune homme pressé contre lui. <br/>Entre ses bras, Akihito se tourna pour lui faire face, les yeux toujours embués par l'orgasme, et posa une de ses mains sur sa taille, caressant distraitement sa peau du bout de ses ongles. <br/>- Ça ne fait pas mal? <br/>- Je vais bien. <br/>Akihito lui sourit doucement, visiblement satisfait de leur petite séance de masturbation et de bien meilleure humeur, comme si son coup de plutôt n'avait jamais existé, et Yuri murmura en enroulant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, incapable de détacher son regard du père. de son bébé, une vague de bien-être le parcourait alors qu'il sentait la main du jeune homme caresser son dos et monter jusqu'à son cou pour poser sa main sur sa mâchoire et la caresser lentement. <br/>- Vous allez rester ici avec moi ou vous devrez aller travailler de temps en temps. <br/>- J'essaierai de rester avec vous le plus longtemps possible. <br/>Son estomac se retourna à l'idée de laisser Akihito seul, surtout si près de l'accouchement, et il chuchota doucement, la sensation des doigts caressant sa mâchoire lui donnant envie de les couvrir de sa main, mais il se retint, continuant à jouer avec les cheveux blonds brillants. <br/>- Je vais demander à un ou deux de mes gars de rester avec vous, au cas où il y aurait un problème. <br/>Akihito semble comprendre et Yuri crut voir une lueur d'anxiété apparaître dans ses yeux avant que le jeune homme ne murmure dans un petit rire presque nerveux. <br/>- Tant que vous êtes là pour vous faire écraser les mains le jour de la livraison. <br/>Le vieil homme sourit doucement avant de rire en voyant le jeune homme scintiller dans ses yeux, commençant à s'endormir. <br/>- Je vais mener ma paternité jusqu'au bout, je te l'ai dit.<br/>Akihito rit légèrement et se déplaça pour mieux s'installer, utilisant le bras du Russe comme oreiller, se positionnant pour pouvoir cacher son visage contre la poitrine de l'homme et garder son ventre à une petite distance, au cas où il y aurait un geste accidentel pendant son sommeil cela pourrait lui faire mal, sa main sur sa mâchoire glissant pour tomber doucement sur le lit, sombrant dans le sommeil au même rythme que les caresses des doigts dans ses cheveux. <br/>Akihito sembla comprendre et Yuri crut voir une lueur d'anxiété apparaître dans ses yeux avant que le jeune homme ne murmure dans un petit rire presque nerveux.<br/> <br/> </p><p><br/>- M. Takaba, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? <br/>Akihito ouvrit un œil pour voir l'un des hommes de Yuri s'approcher de la piscine, Dimitri, s'il se souvenait correctement. <br/>- Rien, merci beaucoup. <br/>Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par l'eau, une petite planche de mousse sous le dos pour le soutenir, le poids de son ventre ne lui permettant plus d'embarquer aussi longtemps qu'avant, le soleil de midi contrastant agréablement avec la fraîcheur l'eau. <br/>Il entendit vaguement Dimitri s'éloigner et commencer à parler en russe, probablement au deuxième garde qui l'accompagnait, un certain Ivan, s'il se souvenait bien, un type vaguement désagréable et plutôt rugueux avec un visage sculpté dans la pierre et des bras couverts de tatouages. <br/>Les deux gardes étaient toujours là quand Yuri a été forcé de partir pendant la journée et est resté à portée de voix de la voix d'Akihito, venant régulièrement le vérifier pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fait une nuisance ou quoi que ce soit du genre le jeune homme le temps de demander de l'aide. <br/>Akihito ne s'en plaindrait pas: les avoir rassurés, surtout quand il se souvenait de cette horrible journée dans la salle de bain, et les hommes étaient assez discrets pour le faire s'oublier et ne pas lui donner l'impression d'être sous surveillance constante comme c'était le cas. avec les gardes d'Asami. Surtout, les deux hommes étaient beaucoup moins formels qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, n'hésitant pas à lui tenir compagnie en jouant avec lui à des jeux de société, en l'accompagnant lors de certaines visites ou en le rejoignant de temps en temps dans la piscine.<br/>Seul bémol… Akihito quitta sa position confortable lorsqu'il perçut les bas murmures que les deux hommes échangeaient dans le salon, et un sentiment de malaise le saisit, ne sachant pas la cause de ces chuchotements visiblement inquiets. Silencieusement, le jeune homme a nagé jusqu'à l'échelle et est sorti lourdement de la piscine, soulagé de son mal de dos pendant quelques heures, avant de s'envelopper dans une grande serviette douce, levant l'oreille pour voir s'il pouvait entendre un mot ou un nom familier dans la conversation. <br/>- Я слышал, что Асами Асами переворачивает всю Японию с с голову, чтобы найти ребенка. <br/>- Как будто Юрий позволит ему забрать у него спутника и ребенка! Мы должны объяснить этому бедному идиоту, что он полностью облажался с японцами и он не вернетя. <br/>- А как насчет парней в Фей Длинный, как дела?<br/>- Да, они на дне океана. <br/>Akihito crut discerner les noms d'Asami, Yuri et vaguement celui de Fei Long dans la conversation mais rien de plus, et le jeune homme se mordit la langue d'irritation, souhaitant pouvoir parler russe pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. <br/>En soupirant, le jeune homme est retourné dans la maison traditionnelle pour faire une sieste dans la chambre, étourdi par le soleil et les longues heures de baignade et de farniente, rêvassant des quelques nuits chaudes passées dans les positions de test des bras de Yuri qu'Akihito n'aurait jamais envisagées. essayer avant, même si leurs options étaient limitées à cause de son mal de dos et de la taille plus qu'énervante de son ventre. Pour le moment, les deux seules positions vraiment confortables étaient celles de la petite cuillère et une position où Akihito devait s'asseoir sur les hanches de Yuri et pouvait se reposer sur ses jambes fléchies, le Russe appuyé contre la tête de lit pour pouvoir le soutenir plus facilement que s'il était couché, le vieil homme restait très prudent et doux avec lui, craignant probablement de lui faire du mal. <br/>Akihito se laissa tomber sur le lit et attrapa son Switch pour se distraire, n'ayant pas accès à son téléphone pour le moment pour des raisons évidentes, et ignorant au mieux de ses capacités les contractions douloureuses qu'il ressentait, le gynécologue Yuri avait embauché ayant lui a expliqué que cela pouvait arriver régulièrement en fin de grossesse. Rien de grave, il s'agissait juste d'essayer de se détendre, surtout dans son cas où la panique pouvait transformer ces fausses contractions en vraies, et vérifier régulièrement le nombre de contractions par minute. Sinon, Akihito avait juste à crier les noms de ses gardes pour les amener à prendre les choses en main - et le jeune homme a dû admettre qu'imaginer la scène le faisait rire doucement - et amener Yuri à passer en cinquième vitesse.<br/><em>Ne soyez pas pressé de sortir, gamin. J'aimerais que votre père soit ici pour assister à votre naissance. </em><br/>Il caressa distraitement son ventre alors qu'il plaçait son Switch contre son ventre pour le rendre plus facile à jouer, les seuls bruits dans la maison étant la musique de son jeu et la télévision en bas bégayant faiblement aux nouvelles et des pas dans le couloir lui disant que l'un des gars allait déménager dans une pièce à côté de la sienne. </p><p><br/> <br/>Yuri rentra à la maison au coucher du soleil, quand le jardin fut plongé dans les immenses ombres des arbres et que les murs de shoji déversèrent une lumière sombre intimidante dans les galeries, l'odeur de nourriture provenant de la cuisine étant la seule indication qu'il avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, et c'est là que Yuri se dirigea, une image de la cuisine d'Akihito se formant déjà dans son esprit. Séduisant, mais pas à jour. Il avait déjà eu assez de goût de son amant tel quel, et même si faire l'amour avec lui dans son état le faisait se sentir terriblement chaud et serré dans son pantalon, l'homme préférait le laisser se reposer maintenant que leurs envies étaient apaisées. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui il était trop épuisé pour ça, il voulait juste dormir et avoir Akihito contre lui, peut-être s'endormir en regardant un de ses films sur le canapé.<br/>Il trouva son jeune amant en train de cuisiner, assis sur une chaise et regardant la cuisine de ce qui semblait être des yakitori et des udon, ses yeux bleus rêvassant au loin alors que la table était encombrée d'énigmes de bébé qu'Akihito semblait avoir testées. Yuri sentit son corps se détendre à cette vue paisible et une partie de sa fatigue disparaître alors qu'il s'approchait silencieusement du jeune homme pour envelopper sa taille avec ses bras et l'embrasser sur le cou, sursauta le jeune homme, avant de chuchoter à voix basse. <br/>- Je suis entré. <br/>L'odeur d'Akihito lui fit tourner la tête et l'homme dut s'abstenir de chuchoter un surnom affectueux, ne sachant pas si le jeune homme l'apprécierait. Peut-être un peu plus tard, quand ils seraient de retour en Russie et quand Akihito se serait habitué à leur vie ensemble. <br/>Le jeune homme posa une main sur ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour la mettre contre l'épaule de l'homme et Yuri eut le sentiment qu'il souriait. <br/>- J'étais sûr que tu ne serais pas à la maison avant le milieu de la nuit. <br/>Il sentit une main atteindre ses cheveux, les jetant dans le désordre pour les rendre naturels, et Yuri fredonna son approbation avant de chuchoter contre le cou de son amant, ses bras se démêlant pour caresser le ventre du jeune homme. <br/>- Dimitri et Ivan sont toujours là? <br/>- Oui, ils ont décidé de ranger un peu mes affaires, ils ne voulaient pas que je me fatigue à faire ça. <br/>Bonne initiative de la part de ses gars, Yuri leur ferait savoir. <br/>- Votre enfant m'a donné quelques coups de pied aujourd'hui et j'ai mal au dos toute la journée, merci mon Dieu pour la piscine.<br/>En effet, les cheveux d'Akihito sentaient le chlore et sa peau était devenue dorée. Yuri embrassa son amant sur la nuque et le relâcha pour qu'il puisse finir de cuisiner et mettre la table pour eux deux avant de se rendre dans leur chambre où ses gars finissaient de ranger les affaires du bébé dans les quelques meubles présents. Ils n'avaient emporté que l'essentiel: le berceau, quelques vêtements, les jeux et les peluches qu'ils avaient déjà achetés, ainsi que quelques couches et biberons. <br/>- Comment ça se passe avec Akihito? <br/>Ivan a mis quelques affaires dans le sac de maternité, vécu par sa fille et quelques nièces et neveux, et a répondu distraitement, vérifiant qu'il avait tout mis. <br/>- D'accord, rien à signaler qui soit alarmant ou étrange. <br/>Yuri hocha la tête et congédia ses hommes avant de rejoindre Akihito. Il faisait confiance à Akihito pour lui parler de ce qui pourrait le déranger, mais il savait que le jeune homme ne lui parlerait jamais des contractions possibles qu'il aurait pu ressentir ou d'un léger inconfort, considérant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'y avait pas raison d'être alarmé. <br/>D'un autre côté, lui aussi était réticent à lui révéler qu'Asami avait compris que les hommes de Fei Long avaient kidnappé le jeune homme et étaient sur le point d'aller rendre visite aux Chinois pour le récupérer. Il ne voulait pas stresser Akihito, mais ce dernier serait beaucoup plus en colère contre lui si les choses empiraient, ce qui sera très probablement le cas.<br/>Non, Akihito méritait de savoir, quel que soit son état. Il était le père de son enfant et de son partenaire, Yuri devait lui faire confiance pour gérer ce genre de nouvelles et s'adapter à ce monde sordide dont ce parasite d'Asami semblait l'avoir épargné. Pas étonnant que leur relation soit si foirée. <br/>Le vieil homme retourna dans la cuisine pour voir Akihito remplir leurs bols avant de s'asseoir et de lui demander, l'air légèrement inquiet. <br/>- Dis Yuri, il se passe quelque chose avec Asami en ce moment? <br/>Yuri s'assit devant le jeune homme qui avait l'air nerveux et le regarda avec inquiétude et l'homme se demanda un instant ce que ses hommes auraient pu dire. <br/>- Asami sait que Fei Long a participé à votre enlèvement, il va attaquer le quartier général de la division japonaise des baisers dans quelques jours.<br/>Les yeux bleus de son amant s'écarquillèrent et Yuri avala une bouchée d'udon avant de répondre calmement, espérant qu'Akihito ne le bombarderait pas de questions anxieuses. <br/>- Fei Long et moi allons gérer la situation, d'accord? Et si Asami découvre où vous êtes, nous partirons. Tu es en sécurité, je te protégerai. <br/>Ils avaient des plans d'urgence, dont l'un serait de ramener Akihito en Chine continentale par bateau - la traversée prendrait moins de deux jours, grand maximum - et de le cacher dans une petite ville jusqu'à la naissance de leur enfant. <br/>Akihito hocha la tête, son corps relâchant la tension qui l'avait habité, et sourit légèrement, ses baguettes jouant distraitement avec ses pâtes, visiblement encore un peu inquiet, et Yuri ressentit un sentiment d'impuissance dans sa gorge face à son incapacité à rassurez-le complètement. <br/>- Je te fais confiance, Yuri. Mais je me sens coupable et je me blâme de vous mettre dans cette situation. S'il vous plaît, si les choses tournent mal, laissez-moi lui parler. C'est peut-être un connard noir, mais il mérite de connaître la vérité.<br/>Il ne sait pas quoi dire au jeune homme car sa réponse est tellement franche et honnête. Il n'aime pas l'idée de le laisser voir Asami, l'homme serait capable de tirer sur le garçon dans un bain de sang après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Quant à lui annoncer la nouvelle, Yuri aurait préféré envoyer une photo d'eux après la naissance de leur enfant avec un test de paternité, pour achever l'homme d'un bon coup de couteau. <br/>Mais Akihito n'est pas un monstre au cœur froid comme lui ou Asami. Et si c'est ce dont il a besoin pour se sentir mieux, Yuri ne peut pas le refuser, même s'il est contre. <br/>- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. <br/>- Merci, Yuri. J'apprécie vraiment cela.<br/>Akihito lui offrit un sourire éclatant, ses yeux pétillants de joie et de gratitude, et Yuri sentit la main du jeune homme attraper la sienne et la serrer doucement, essayant probablement de le rassurer et de lui faire savoir qu'il était là, à ses côtés, et non à Asami. . Et Yuri ferma sa main sur la main du jeune homme, acceptant le réconfort du jeune homme.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Asami avait l'impression de devenir fou. Son chaton avait disparu depuis deux semaines, enlevé par les hommes de main de Fei Long. <br/>L'homme serra les dents, pensant aux Chinois, grincant les uns contre les autres en serrant les poings, un verre d'alcool posé à côté de lui sur le sol de la chambre de son fils, qui lui paraissait atrocement vide. <br/>Akihito aurait dû être là, comme d'habitude, en écoutant sa mère lui apprendre à s'occuper de leur enfant, ainsi que le putain de berceau, les vêtements et quelques accessoires pour la chambre. <br/>Ce détail le dérangeait toujours: pourquoi Fei Long a-t-il pris des affaires d'Akihito et du bébé? L'avait-il fait dans l'espoir d'amadouer Akihito et de le tenir plus facilement en laisse? Ou était-il cet amant qu'il craignait d'avoir Akihito?<br/>Asami claqua sa langue contre son palais, se reprochant d'avoir pensé de cette façon à son chaton, se rappelant le regard indigné et blessé sur le visage du jeune homme quand il l'avait accusé d'en avoir un. Non, Akihito avait été kidnappé, et si Asami ne comprenait toujours pas quel était l'objectif de Fei Long, il était hors de question pour lui de penser si bas de lui sans avoir aucune preuve. <br/>En tout cas, les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer comme ça. Akihito aurait dû être là, s'occuper de leur fils et de la maison pendant qu'il travaillait, et l'accueillir dans ses bras la nuit.<br/><em>Êtes-vous vraiment stupide si vous pensez qu'Akihito vous supporte sans trouver de réconfort? Honnêtement, qui resterait avec un pervers ultra-possessif, jaloux qui doit absolument tout contrôler. Il est comme un enfant jouant avec son jouet préféré comme une poupée. Sauf qu'il est un être humain avec sa propre volonté, ses rêves et ses sentiments, pas une sorte de poupée esclave qui dira toujours "oui" à ce que vous voulez? </em><br/>Fébrile, le yakuza fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir ses cigarettes et son briquet, les mains tremblantes et couvertes de sang, ses phalanges blessées en heurtant un os, allumant avec difficulté une cigarette qu'il portait à ses lèvres, les mots de l'espion Fei Long le frapper à nouveau comme une gifle. <br/>De la fumée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait la cigarette, ses yeux dorés regardant dans la vague alors que le discours de l'homme tournait en rond, et le son de ses poings dans sa chaire quand il ne pouvait plus supporter le regard insolent et le ridicule. et tirade ennuyeuse. <br/>Et si Akihito avait vraiment un amoureux? o, l'homme avait dit ça pour l'irriter et le pousser à bout, rien de plus. Si Akihito avait changé, c'était à cause de sa grossesse et de ses difficultés à se mettre dans la peau de sa future mère. C'est tout. <br/>- Asami-sama? <br/>La voix de Kirishima le sortit de sa torpeur et Asami tourna la tête pour voir sa secrétaire debout devant la pièce, ses mains tenant un kit médical. <br/>- On va voir Fei Long, tu te souviens?<br/>Quel jour était-ce encore? Asami fronça les sourcils, son cerveau alimenté pour se souvenir des dernières heures, et hocha la tête, se demandant comment cela aurait pu être tant d'heures depuis le moment où il a trouvé cette belette et l'a tué jusqu'à maintenant. <br/>- Ça fait plus d'un jour que tu t'es enfermé dans l'appartement. Laisse moi voir tes mains. <br/>Kirishima s'approcha doucement de lui avant de s'agenouiller pour prendre ses mains et les laver avec de l'alcool, ne se souciant pas d'en renverser sur le sol, ses sourcils froncés, concentrés sur sa tâche.  <br/>- Tu crois ce qu'il dit? <br/>- Sur quoi? <br/>C'est une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? À propos de ce faux amant probablement ou du reste? Asami ne savait pas quoi dire alors il tourna la tête pour regarder Kirishima se panser les mains.<br/>- Honnêtement monsieur, je serais surpris si Akihito avait un amant, mais je pense qu'il ne s'habitue tout simplement pas à cette ... grossesse inattendue. Pour le reste monsieur, je ne connais pas les détails de votre vie privée. <br/>L'attitude placide de Kirishima l'irrita, surtout la lueur désapprobatrice qu'il voyait se loger au fond de ses yeux sombres. Et Asami n'attendit pas que l'homme aux lunettes se lève, renversant presque son verre et brûlant le visage de son subordonné avec sa cigarette encore allumée. <br/>Il tira à nouveau, ignorant les brûlures qui se propageaient dans ses phalanges, et quitta la pièce, écrasant sa cigarette dans son cendrier en cristal, une immense sensation de colère et de frustration le saisissant.<br/> </p><p>Si Asami pensait avoir un élément de surprise quand il a atterri soudainement au Baishe avec une trentaine de ses hommes, il était aux coudes dedans. <br/>Fei Long était préparé depuis que l'un de ses espions lui avait dit qu'un de ses agents avait été capturé par Asami, soupçonnant qu'il apprendrait bientôt une partie, sinon la totalité, de la vérité. L'arrivée d'Asami en si grand nombre ne l'a pas impressionné, et lui a même donné envie d'en rire, à tel point que l'homme ressemblait à l'un de ces petits gangsters de rue pathétiques qui pensaient qu'ils étaient impressionnants à cause des gros gars qui les suivaient. <br/>- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Asami?<br/>L'homme était en mauvais état, les poings couverts de bandages, les cernes sous ses yeux dorés, ses cheveux délaissés et lâches et son costume habituellement impeccable maintenant légèrement froissé. Asami lui lança un regard meurtrier, ses yeux mordants balayant la cinquantaine d'hommes rassemblés dans la pièce derrière eux, armes à la main, prêts à tirer, le sien confisqué. <br/>- Où est Akihito, Fei Long?<br/>Les hommes de main du yakuza, debout de l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouvaient ses hommes, semblaient hésitants à réagir, à la fois à cause du nombre d'hommes et à cause de leur présence: la plupart n'aimaient pas l'amant de leur patron et beaucoup, grâce aux espions de Yuri, ils étaient au courant de la grossesse presque forcée et beaucoup avaient entendu leurs collègues parler de la quasi-fausse couche du jeune homme. Devraient-ils suivre leur patron parce que le jeune homme pourrait être en danger ou devraient-ils laisser le jeune homme où il était parce qu'il était plus en sécurité avec Fei Long qu'avec leur chef? <br/>- Akihito se repose dans ma chambre alors je suis désolé de dire que vous ne pourrez pas le voir. <br/>Il est amusé par la rage froide dans les yeux d'Asami, incapable de dire ou de faire le moindre faux geste s'il ne voulait pas être descendu, et se sent d'autant plus satisfait lorsqu'il se souvient de la souffrance qu'il avait causée au jeune homme, ces derniers ayant accepté de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle Yuri l'avait pressé de changer leurs plans. Quel genre de dingue ferait ce genre de chose à une personne enceinte, surtout quand c'était une grossesse si fragile? Fei Long pouvait comprendre qu'Akihito avait décidé de fuir comme ça, de peur de la réaction d'Asami s'il lui disait en face que cet enfant n'était pas le sien et qu'il avait un amant. <br/>A vrai dire, Fei Long avait essayé de se mettre à la place d'Asami, d'imaginer ce que ce serait pour lui d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelles. A chaque fois, il imaginait Akihito debout devant lui et, malgré toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir, ses yeux revenaient toujours vers le ventre rond qui lui rappelait que moralement, il ne pouvait pas attaquer une personne enceinte. Surtout, il essaierait de comprendre pourquoi son amant l'avait trompé. <br/><em>Mais nous parlons de vous, Asami. Et vous ne pouvez pas supporter de vous remettre en question et de vous dire que tout ne fonctionne pas comme vous le souhaitez</em> . <br/>Oui, il pouvait comprendre qu'Akihito fuyait Asami et n'osait rien dire par peur de représailles et pour pouvoir vivre la vie qu'il voulait parce que l'homme ne le laisserait jamais partir. <br/>- Rends le moi. Ou je serai obligé de vous déclarer la guerre. <br/>- Vous faites cela. Merde la guerre si je le dois. Mes hommes savent pourquoi ils se battent. <br/>Ils se battaient parce qu'ils avaient formé une alliance avec Tchernobog et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de laisser Asami le récupérer. Ses hommes rirent légèrement, et les mâchoires du Japonais se resserrèrent si fort que ses dents grinçèrent et l'homme grogna de rage. <br/>- Comme si je devais croire tout ce qui sort de ta bouche. Alors, je vous répète la question: où est Akihito? <br/>- Dans un endroit sûr, loin de vous. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai décidé de l'emmener pour m'amuser? Il en avait assez de vous et m'a demandé de l'aide.<br/>Yuri lui avait demandé de l'aide, en échange de cette alliance avec Tchernobog et du soutien de Tchernobog si la guerre éclatait entre Sion et Baishe à cause de tout cela. <br/>- Va-t'en maintenant, tu as assez perdu de mon temps. <br/>Il attrapa le thé froid de son fauteuil et prit une gorgée pendant que ses hommes huent les hommes d'Asami qui se retournaient, découragés. Il a dû continuer à détourner l'attention des Japonais jusqu'à ce qu'Akihito accouche et soit ramené en Russie, hors de portée des yakuzas. Après cela, ce ne serait plus son problème et ce serait à Yuri de s'occuper du yakuza. <br/> <br/> <br/>Yuri avait presque éclaté de rire quand il avait entendu ce qui s'était passé dans la Baishe, mais il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'Akihito dormait collé à lui, assommé par les contractions légères mais douloureuses qui traversaient tout son ventre. <br/>Le vieil homme avait écouté attentivement le Chinois, sa main libre massant doucement le ventre et le dos du jeune homme pour essayer de le soulager, impuissant à faire plus pour l'aider. <br/>Asami avait compris que Fei Long n'avait pas Akihito - et encore moins que son amant était caché dans les buissons - mais ne savait toujours pas pour Tchernobog, car les Chinois lui avaient "révélé" qu'Akihito en avait juste assez de cette vie et lui avait demandé le chef du Baishe pour aider à s'échapper. Si les choses se passent bien, elles devraient perdre suffisamment de temps pour qu'Akihito accouche en toute sécurité. <br/>Après cela, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Asami ne réalise la tromperie et apprenne la vérité sur la disparition de son amant.<br/>Yuri a remercié Fei Long, lui promettant de lui envoyer quelques hommes au cas où Asami aurait l'idée de revenir au quartier général de la division japonaise pour s'assurer qu'Akihito n'était pas vraiment là, et le Russe a raccroché pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur son amant, ses mains vérifiaient si son utérus était encore dur - un signe qu'il avait des contractions - et fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était plus le cas. <br/><em>Préparez-vous votre père à l'accouchement ou essayez-vous de nous dire que vous êtes pressé de naître? </em><br/>Akihito était dans son septième mois de grossesse après tout, et les fausses contractions devenaient plus fréquentes qu'avant et, selon le gynécologue, l'accouchement aurait lieu à la fin du mois. Il y avait certaines choses que Yuri n'avait pas tout à fait comprises, mais le plus important était qu'Akihito avait pu discuter avec la femme de la progression de l'accouchement et apaiser ses craintes à ce sujet. <br/>- Tout ira bien, gamin. Vous et votre père êtes en sécurité, je vous le promets. <br/>Et comme pour sceller cette promesse, Yuri embrassa le jeune homme sur le front, appréciant le souffle presque ronflant qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, juste heureux à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt tenir son enfant dans ses bras.</p><p>Hayato Masu stood in front of him, pretending to have information about his lover, his dry, thin body trembling with nervousness and fear, unless it was lack, given his sickly white complexion, dark circles and thin film of sweat. Asami was almost certain that if he asked the young yakuza to roll up his sleeves he would find traces of bites, probably methamphetamine, the most common drug among yakuzas.<br/>- I suppose you want something in return for your information?<br/>Hayato nodded his head hastily before kneeling down in front of him, bowing as low as he could before whispering in an insecure tone, probably humiliated to have to ask for help from a rival organization's leader.<br/>- I have serious money problems and debts to repay. In exchange for my information, I ask the sum of nine hundred thousand yen. <br/>The sum was heavy. But Asami did not know where to look for Akihito - and for the time being, the Baishe's quarters, whether in the Japanese division or in Hong Kong, seemed to have become impregnable fortresses in view of their armament and the number of men there. <br/>Above all, time was terribly short. Asami signaled to Kirishima to go and get the money and Hayato began to speak slowly, as if he had to concentrate to stay in his position and succeed in speaking.<br/>- Akihito is in a traditional house in the small town of Izumi, in its suburbs. I have heard that he is often accompanied by a Russian who is said by some neighbors to be his aijin. And it's pretty well guarded.<br/>Asami gritted his teeth, enraged at the idea that Mikhail Arbatov had stuck his nose in this story, and signaled to the young man to leave, the latter bowing a dozen times before retrieving the bag full of bills and fleeing, probably fearing a withdrawal from the yakuza. <br/>The question was: why had Mikhail got himself into this story? Did he believe that helping Fei Long to protect Akihito would allow him to get into the Chinese's bed? Or was he the secret lover that some people seemed convinced the young man had? After all, the young man and the Russian had gotten along well after his rescue in Chernobog's boat.<br/>But could he really believe in a junkie? After all, he had never described the man to him, and he was basing his description on rumors from the neighborhood. But the presence of Russians was enough to make him doubt it. He didn't know who to believe in anymore, and Asami didn't like the feeling of despair and bitterness that was suffocating him more and more.<br/>- Sir, what do you want us to do?<br/>Asami didn't answer right away, suddenly feeling exhausted and weary, as if he had run a marathon. The man grabbed a cigarette and lit it before returning to his desk and slumped back in his chair, closing his eyes. <br/>- We'll go when our men are ready, there's no point in rushing.<br/>A day more or a day less, Asami no longer made the slightest difference. The image of Akihito carrying their son in his arms came to him clearly and Asami felt his heart turn in his chest, not knowing if he should be happy and fighting to get his family back or if he should feel betrayed and angry because this child might not be his. <br/><em>Akihito. My sweet kitten, so honest and kind. You would never be able to do this to me, would you?</em><br/>Then why did he feel so bad?<br/> </p><p>Akihito was woken up in the middle of the night by a feeling of dampness that made him frown in the dark, a feeling of uneasiness titillating him when he hoped he hadn't peed himself in his sleep. It was humiliating, and unfortunately his child had got into the habit of using his bladder as a pillow, which had caused him some discomfort. Luckily for him, Yuri always took it with a sense of humor and put it into perspective, making him quickly forget the discomfort. But the liquid seemed to keep flowing and the sheets seemed a little too wet to be urine.<br/>- Yuri. <br/>He shook the massive shoulder of the sleeping man next to him who growled before opening his eyes when Akihito repeated his name in a more hurried tone and whispered in a low voice as he saw the young man bent over him with his eyes wide open in fear.<br/>- Is the baby coming?<br/>Akihito nodded his head, his heart beating like a war drum in his chest, and Yuri straightened up before whispering, running a hand through his hair to reassure him, his calm helping the young man not to panic. <br/>- Wash up and get dressed, I'll get your things. <br/>The blond nodded his head, excited and terrified at the same time, and obeyed Yuri, reassured by the assurance that the man was out of the way, and heard the man quickly get dressed and take his suitcase for the hospital and the maternity bag to put them in the car. <br/>Akihito quickly cleaned his legs and grimaced as he felt the painful contractions in his belly that reminded him of the ones he had during his menstruation. Normally, labor was supposed to last a few hours or even days, but Akihito sincerely hoped it would be short, he didn't want to spend whole days in pain. He quickly put on the first clothes he could find and joined Yuri outside, anxiety starting to run through his veins at the thought of what would happen soon. <br/>Yuri must have sensed his anguish as he pulled him close to him and kissed him before assuring him that everything would be all right and that this was just a bad time to be going through, and that he would have the opportunity to blame him for all his ills. And Akihito couldn't help laughing, no doubt because of the nervousness and stress, loving Yuri's attempt to reassure and help him.</p><p> </p><p>Asami had made an appointment with Mikhail early in the morning, letting some of his men go to see the house where Akihito was supposed to be, wanting to clear up this situation which was starting to put him deeply on edge. Mikhail Arbatov presented himself as usual in casual clothes, his silver cross around his neck gleaming under the artificial lighting in the hotel's private lounge and his bright, mischievous blue eyes making him want to punch him in the face like an angel. Mikhail was the kind of person that Akihito liked, with his frank and charming smile, his childlike and uninhibited attitude of a person who didn't take his head off and who liked to have fun in life. The kind of person who would have no problem showing up at important parties with someone who was out of his league, or mingling with people to please the one he loved. <br/>Honestly, Asami could easily imagine them together, living like two bickering teenagers whose relationship would have its ups and downs but would be stable. Just as he saw Akihito and Fei Long together because the Chinese would be the calm strength the young man needed to channel himself and because he would be able to give him the tenderness and words that would reassure him in their relationship. Because both would probably be able to question themselves if their lover were to disappear and be much more attentive to his needs.<br/>His journey was interrupted when Mikhail sat down in front of him, insolent in his frivolity and reckless youth, his blue eyes scrutinizing him with curiosity, visibly wondering why he had been contacted. Unless he knew it and was just waiting with some impatience for the next step, like a soothsayer knowing in advance the possible futures of those who came to see him. <br/>- What can I do for you, Asami?<br/>- Are you sleeping with Akihito?<br/>The question seemed to surprise Mikhail, who opened his eyes in astonishment before giggling uncontrollably, taken by a laughter that deeply irritated the yakuza who hesitated to draw his weapon to calm the young Russian in front of him. <br/>After long seconds, Mikhail managed to regain his seriousness as best he could, his eyes watering with laughter, his cheeks still tight in a mocking smile. <br/>- Sorry, Asami, but although I like your lover, he's not really my style. I prefer oriental beauties who lock themselves at the top of their towers.<br/>Distractedly, the man quickly rubbed his eyes to dry the tears that threatened to run before playing with one of his ear piercings and responding more calmly, his smile fading to a more neutral expression. <br/>- I know about the disappearance of your lover, Asami. And I've also heard stories that you weren't the best companion during his pregnancy. If I had been Akihito, I would have run away too, and probably found a new father for my little one. <br/>Visibly annoyed, as if the stories he had heard irritated him at their mere mention, Mikhail stood up and added, taking Asami's glass for a sip.<br/>- Instead of accusing everyone of stealing your lover, try to understand why Akihito left and question yourself a little, it won't hurt you. <br/>Mikhail walked away before shouting, "There's another Russian organization we know is back, go after them. " and walked out leaving him alone. <br/>He joined his men in the house where Akihito was supposed to live to find it empty, his men explaining to him that due to the condition of the sheets in the main room and the few clothes that were Akihito's size and the maternity bag, the young man had had to go into labour and was probably at the nearest hospital. <br/>- And what else?<br/>Asami didn't want to think about Mikhail's words, which had given him the effect of a slap in the face. He wanted to concentrate on Akihito, on the child they were going to have and on the delivery. He had to find him again so that he could accompany him through this ordeal and welcome his son into the world of the living.<br/>- We found another man's things in the room. I'm sorry, sir. <br/>Suoh spoke softly, as if he had to tell a mother that his child had died, but Asami didn't react right away, his brain was spinning Fei Long and Mikhail's warnings and Akihito's behavior. <br/>The men expected their leader to go crazy and yell at them to go to the hospital to kill the young man and his lover, but Asami just took a cigarette out and took a deep breath, his biting eyes staring at the walls without seeing them, before he blew out his raspy, weary voice. <br/>- Kirishima, take me to the local hospital. It's time for Akihito to go home.<br/>The secretary felt an icy shiver run down his back and hesitated for a moment to obey the man, wondering if he was going to make Akihito pay for his betrayal. Suoh gave him a determined look, and waved him hand lightly, letting him know that he would come with them to make sure that nothing would happen to the young man.<br/>- All right, sir, we're going.</p><p><br/>Akihito's cries of pain made him suffer more than all the bullets he had taken in his life. The young man's face was red with effort and tensed by the waves of pain that pierced him like blades, his blue eyes moist with tears that threatened to run down and his messy hair stuck on his face, witnessing the efforts of his lover to bring their child into the world.<br/>The young man had chosen an easy position to give birth: on his knees, leaning against the hospital bed, thick blankets placed under him. Yuri stood next to him, sitting on the floor, wiping his lover's face with a wet towel, his other hand crushed by Akihito's hand. <br/>From what Yuri had understood, this posture allowed the baby to descend more easily thanks to the effect of gravity, in addition to avoiding pressing against the young man's spine and allowing him to breathe better and to be less likely to faint. All the man was sure of was that this was the best position for a male birth, reputed to be very difficult, and that seeing his lover in this state would put him to death.<br/>- You're doing very well, your head is starting to come out, you're going to have to push, okay? Push gently and breathe deeply, if you go too fast you'll tear your vagina. <br/>His lover nodded his head and Yuri whispered some encouragement and pushed away the boy's blonde locks, heart at the edge of his lips and fear in his belly as Akihito mumbled insults against him before pushing, and Yuri almost screamed when the grip on his arm tightened so tightly that he thought his lover was going to break it. <br/>- I swear I'll rip your balls off if you dare to even think about touching me again after that. <br/>- Duly noted my love, duly noted. <br/>Yuri smiled in spite of the pain when he saw the young man wince in a failed attempt to smile. The enthusiastic exclamation of the midwife and the nurse behind them encouraged Akihito to continue, and a few thrusts later, the cries of a baby resounded and the young man smiled before closing his eyes, visibly out of energy. <br/>The Russian let the nurses take care of their child and he put his fainting lover back in bed, with the midwife cleaning him and changing his hospital clothes, reassuring him about the young man's condition by explaining that nothing was torn and that they would let him rest for fifteen minutes before waking him up to remove the placenta. In the meantime, they would take their child to wash him and give him the first tests, as their child was premature.<br/>With his chest swollen with infinite joy, Yuri sat down at his lover's bedside and grabbed his hand, proud of his lover, and whispered to him that he would never force him to go through such an ordeal again, that he had already given him the most beautiful gift in the world.<br/>His Akihito soon woke up, still grumpy because of the recent pain and not being able to hold his child in his arms, excited also at the idea of soon seeing if it was a girl or a boy. <br/>The nurses soon returned to help Akihito evacuate the placenta and one of them came with a pile of blue-grey blankets and a huge smile on her face.<br/>- Congratulations! You have an adorable little girl! <br/>A daughter. Yuri felt his heart flutter in his chest and he leaned over to see the woman put their daughter in Akihito's arms as he looked at him in a mixture of joy and worry. <br/>- She is beautiful. <br/>Yuri could only shake his head, suddenly unable to speak as his one eye devoured the tiny little being who gazed softly between her father's arms, searching for everything that connected her to them. From Akihito, she held her blue eyes like a winter morning sky, her fine nose and her soft face, from him she held her light blond hair and skin color. No trace of Asami in this mixture, which when she grows up, will probably see herself better, especially in terms of character.<br/>- Welcome to моя маленькая принцесса. <br/>His daughter babbled before yawning and Yuri wondered for a moment how it was possible to create such a beautiful and fragile being at the same time. <br/>- What do you want to call him?<br/>Akihito seemed to be as much under the spell of this little creature as he and the young man whispered, as if he was afraid to interrupt their bubble of tranquility.<br/>- Sigyn. It means "friend of victory" and is the name of a goddess from Norse mythology.<br/>Yuri knew. Sigyn. The faithful wife of Loki who had seen her children killed and who had accompanied her husband in his punishment. Who followed him because she probably preferred to stay with her husband than with the murderers of her children.<br/>- It's a beautiful name. Sigyn, this is your father, he carried you in his belly for nine months. And I'm your other daddy, I helped him conceive you.<br/>He was addicted to his daughter, as if nothing else in the world mattered. Ivan had told him about that feeling one day, when he was talking about his own daughter, Alyona. <br/><em>We fathers are madly in love with our daughters. Except, unlike those idiots who will break their hearts one day, we have no desire to fuck them and we'll always be there for them.</em><br/>How could he have ever thought that was ridiculous? Akihito moved slowly to breast feed Sigyn, uncertain of his gestures, his eyes shining with anxiety and a wave of doubts. And Yuri already knew what he was asking himself, the same questions he had been asking himself at the beginning of his pregnancy: Would he be able to take care of her properly? What if he did everything wrong? What if he didn't do the right thing and their daughter suffered the consequences?<br/>- Akihito, look at me. <br/>The young man's blue eyes fell away from their daughter who was greedily drinking his milk and Yuri kissed him before whispering softly and firmly, wishing to put an end to all these anxieties as soon as possible.<br/>- No one is born with the manual for being a perfect parent, моя любовь. And those who say otherwise either don't have children or have problems with them. We're going to learn, just like everyone else. We're going to make sure, sometimes screw up, feel like we're doing the wrong thing when it's the right thing and vice versa. But no one will be able to take away the fact that we do it out of love for her and thinking we're doing the right things. <br/>Le regard d'Akihito se posa sur sa fille et Yuri vit son regard devenir déterminé et affirmé et le jeune homme murmura à voix basse, tous ses doutes semblaient soudain disparaître: <br/>- Ton papa a raison ma chérie: baise grand-mère et les autres. <br/>Et c'est au tour de Yuri de rire et de gronder Akihito sur sa langue devant leur fille, heureuse de les avoir avec lui et en parfaite santé. <br/>- Permettez-moi de le voir! </p><p>- Permettez-moi de le voir! <br/>Asami a crié dans l'aile pédiatrique de l'hôpital, ne se souciant pas beaucoup des bébés qui pleurent et des chuchotements inquiets des infirmières et des médecins. Il devait voir Akihito, s'expliquer avec lui et le ramener à la maison avec leur fils et effacer cette histoire d'amoureux. Il était même prêt à oublier le fait que cet enfant pourrait ne pas être le sien tant qu'Akihito reviendrait avec lui. <br/>- Monsieur, il n'y a pas moyen que ...<br/>L'homme à la réception n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'Asami a attrapé un drap sur les patients qui étaient entrés et sortis de l'aile et a rapidement scanné les draps avec ses yeux pour voir le nom d'Akihito inscrit avec l'heure d'admission et le numéro de chambre. 812. <br/>Asami remit le dossier sur le comptoir et se mit à marcher rapidement dans les couloirs, ignorant les regards inquiets de ses deux hommes les plus fidèles et les murmures sur son passage, les patients n'hésitant pas à jeter un coup d'œil hors de leur chambre pour voir ce qui se passait. , leurs regards meurtriers le suivant en chemin. <br/>Enfin, il arriva dans le couloir des chambres 800-820, et ne fut pas surpris de voir quatre hommes debout devant le couloir des chambres privées, leurs armes vaguement cachées sous leurs vestes et leur regard mortel lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas. pour lui tirer dessus si nécessaire. <br/>- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? <br/>Les quatre hommes se sont alignés en ligne sur toute la largeur du couloir, lui bloquant toute possibilité d'aller voir Akihito, sans risquer de déclencher une fusillade à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. <br/>- Pour voir Akihito. <br/>Il se demanda si le jeune homme était en travail ou s'il avait déjà accouché. Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Et l'enfant? L'un d'eux a chuchoté quelque chose en russe et était sur le point de lui répondre quand Asami a vu Akihito sortir dans le couloir, toujours pâle de son récent accouchement et gravement boiteux. La livraison s'était-elle bien déroulée? Il semblait atrocement pâle et maladif, surtout dans cette tenue d'hôpital trop grande pour lui. <br/>- Asami? <br/>Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment surpris de le voir à l'hôpital et son manque d'enthousiasme à son égard blessa Asami qui regarda Akihito s'approcher lentement, chacun de ses pas semblant le blesser autant que s'il avait une poignée de verre brisé entre ses cuisses. <br/>- Je suppose que vous êtes venu ici pour remettre les pendules à l'heure?<br/>Les gardes s'écartèrent légèrement pour leur permettre de parler, et Asami se figea quand il vit quelqu'un d'un peu trop familier les rejoindre, un petit bébé enveloppé dans d'épaisses couvertures entre ses bras géants. <br/>- Akihito ... Pourquoi Yuri Arbatov est-il avec toi? <br/>Asami n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment connaître la réponse même si cela lui semblait complètement improbable. Mais le regard embarrassé dans les yeux du jeune homme lui répondit, tout comme le fait que l'homme tenait un enfant à la tête blonde. <br/>- Il est le père du bébé Asami. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous le dire, mais j'avais trop peur de votre réaction et je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer Yuri. <br/>Les yeux pleins de culpabilité du garçon blond firent tourner l'estomac d'Asami alors que les yeux de Yuri le regardaient victorieusement.<br/>Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi l'homme qui a essayé de le tuer et l'a violé? Pourquoi n'était-il pas satisfait de leur relation? <br/>- Tu as fait ça aussi, Asami. Vous m'avez poursuivi et violé plusieurs fois. Mais Yuri a au moins eu le courage de me demander pardon et de me prouver ses bons sentiments contrairement à vous qui n'avez jamais demandé pardon pour vos actions. <br/>Tandis qu'Akihito parlait, son ton monta alors que sa colère augmentait et le jeune homme ajouta, pointant son doigt vers lui, ne prêtant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. <br/>- Yuri m'a montré qu'il m'aime. Il m'écoute, me parle et prend en considération ce que je lui dis, contrairement à vous. Vous m'avez toujours fait comprendre que je ne suis que votre jouet personnel, votre remplisseur et votre femme de ménage. Il me fait me sentir comme un être humain normal dans une relation normale. <br/>Une respiration lourde à nouveau et Akihito prit une autre inspiration lourde et le regarda amèrement, le regardant comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. <br/>- Au début, je détestais Yuri, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, car il est tendre et je me sens bien avec lui, plus heureuse avec lui que je ne l'ai jamais été avec toi. Et si vous voulez savoir, il était prêt à accepter que je me fasse avorter parce qu'il se souciait de moi et il ne voulait pas que je porte un enfant que je n'aurais peut-être jamais aimé. <br/>Asami n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait devant lui, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'Akihito disait même si ses mots semblaient ricocher dans son crâne pour le tourmenter. Avait-il vraiment foiré sa relation avec le jeune homme?<br/>Akihito lui jeta un dernier regard avant de souffler son dernier souffle, comme épuisé par tout ce qu'il venait de dire. <br/>- Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant Asami, je suis fatiguée et je veux profiter un peu de ma fille avant l'arrivée de Fei Long et Aaron. <br/>Yuri lui lança un dernier regard plein de mépris et se retourna pour suivre Akihito, soutenant ce dernier d'une main, son œil unique rempli d'inquiétude pour le jeune homme, comme si Asami n'avait jamais été là. <br/>Kirishima et Suoh se regardèrent avec embarras avant que le géant ne s'approche pour mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son patron. <br/>- Nous devons partir, monsieur, la sécurité nous regarde de haut. <br/>Asami jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Akihito et Yuri, son cœur oscillant entre vouloir massacrer le Russe à mains nues, kidnapper Akihito et le supplier à genoux de revenir à ses côtés. Et un poids lourd vint se loger dans sa poitrine, l'étouffant et lui donnant l'impression que des lames la transperçaient, mais Asami aurait été incapable de lui donner un nom. Au lieu de cela, il claqua son poing contre le mur en hurlant et suivit ses hommes dans les couloirs, une soudaine envie de se noyer dans l'alcool le tourmentant.<br/> <br/>Yuri se déplaça lentement dans l'obscurité de la chambre parentale, les cris de Sigyn résonnant à travers le babyphone à côté de sa table de chevet, qu'il éteignit après avoir tâtonné dans l'obscurité pendant un moment, son œil s'adaptant lentement à l'obscurité. Akihito dormait en travers du lit, un de ses bras reposant près de sa tête tandis que l'autre reposait sur la couverture à ses hanches, une de ses jambes était pliée et emmêlée dans les draps, sa respiration lente étant la seule chose qui pouvait être entendue dans la maison. <br/>Silencieusement, l'homme quitta la pièce pour aller vers celle à côté de la leur et fredonna doucement alors que ses pieds effleuraient le tapis blanc, son œil déjà fixé sur sa petite fille qui pleurait ses yeux dans son berceau, sa tétine et Bon-Bon le lapin abandonné dans un coin. <br/>- Hé alors, моя маленькая принцесса? Quoi de neuf?<br/>Yuri prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras, renifla rapidement sa couche pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être changée, et la posa contre son épaule pour la bercer, espérant que ses pleurs ne réveilleraient pas Akihito, fredonnant des rimes pour la calmer vers le bas, qui a réussi après quelques minutes d'effort. <br/>L'homme descendit les escaliers, bourdonnant encore et encore, et mit Sigyn dans sa chaise haute pour prendre l'un des biberons d'Akihito remplis de lait - après quelques séances d'allaitement, son compagnon s'était plaint de douleurs à la poitrine et s'inquiétait de la difficulté de Sigyn à boire - qu'il réchauffa en le frottant contre ses paumes avant de prendre le petit être qui menaçait de recommencer à crier et à pleurer s'il n'allait pas assez vite et de la ramener dans sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à bascule en osier. <br/>Sigyn attrapa avidement la bouteille, ses grands yeux clairs la fixant comme s'il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à ce sujet, ses petites mains potelées saisissant la bouteille comme si elle voulait la tenir elle-même. Et encore une fois, malgré la fatigue qui l'avait accablé depuis qu'elle dormait toute la nuit, Yuri sentit la magie opérer et tomba sous le charme de sa petite princesse, remerciant secrètement les dieux et Akihito de lui avoir donné ce petit soleil. <br/>- Vous nous avez fait voir pas mal de choses, vous le savez? <br/>Sigyn lui répondit avec un battement des yeux et Yuri murmura à voix basse, sur un ton de confiance, un léger sourire aux lèvres.<br/>- Pour l'instant, papa Aki est trop fatigué pour te donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais peut-être dans deux ou trois ans, quand tu seras assez vieux pour ne pas exiger autant d'attention et que nous aurons trouvé notre vitesse de croisière avec toi. Et surtout quand papa se sera remis de vous porter, j'essaierai de le convaincre d'essayer à nouveau. <br/>- Avez-vous peur que notre fille s'ennuie seule? <br/>La voix taquine d'Akihito le fit presque sursauter, et Yuri se retourna pour voir son partenaire debout contre l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'une de ses chemises, qui atteignait à mi-chemin jusqu'à ses genoux, et probablement un short, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qui était de retour à son état antérieur. -état de grossesse - bien que ce ne soit qu'un changement de taille. Souriant malicieusement, Akihito le rejoignit d'un pas léger mais toujours raide et s'agenouilla sur ses genoux pour regarder leur fille boire.<br/>- Désolé si je vous ai réveillé. <br/>Il avait promis de prendre soin de Sigyn après la naissance pour que son amant puisse se reposer correctement et il ne voulait pas échouer dans sa tâche. <br/>- Je ne te sentais plus au lit. Et je t'ai entendu. <br/>Busted. Yuri sourit et souffla dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune homme, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une zone érogène très sensible de son amant, surtout lorsqu'il utilisait son accent russe. <br/>- Il est toujours préférable que les enfants aient des frères et sœurs. Sinon, ils deviennent des enfants comme Asami, gâtés et incapables de partager leurs jouets avec d'autres enfants. En plus, j'adore quand tu es enceinte, tu es incroyablement sexy et désirable. Et cette fois, je pourrai prendre soin de vous deux correctement sans gêne. <br/>Akihito frissonna contre lui et ses joues devinrent toutes boudeuses, et Yuri était sûr que ses yeux avaient dû devenir noirs d'excitation. En réponse, Akihito le frappa au genou et tira Sigyn, qui venait de finir sa bouteille, de ses mains avant de tirer sans vergogne sa langue. <br/>- Et pourquoi ne pas porter le bébé la prochaine fois? Je ne veux pas être massacré à chaque fois pour votre plaisir. <br/>Sigyn rota avant de bâiller et Yuri se leva, regardant Akihito mettre leur fille dans son berceau et lui donner Bon-Bon et sa tétine. <br/>- Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas de vagin mais je me serais volontiers sacrifié pour toi. <br/>Il ne forcerait pas Akihito à subir une deuxième grossesse s'il ne le voulait pas. Yuri se sentait toujours coupable de temps en temps de lui avoir infligé cela et de toute façon, Sigyn les tenait plus qu'occupés comme ça pour le moment. Mais si un jour Akihito lui demandait un autre enfant, Yuri serait plus qu'heureux de satisfaire sa demande. <br/>Mais pour l'instant ... Yuri attrapa son amant et le souleva sur son épaule et le jeta sur le lit et l'embrassa lentement, les mains d'Akihito plongeant fébrilement dans ses cheveux, prêtes pour une autre nuit qui les laisserait encore plus épuisés qu'une nuit habituelle quand Sigyn les a réveillés, mais à quel point ils étaient satisfaits et heureux. <br/>Et Yuri avait le sentiment qu'Akihito ne dirait pas longtemps non à un deuxième enfant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>